


Let me be your knight!

by Loginisalreadytaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Druid!Simon, Druids and Knights, F/F, Humor, Knight!Raphael, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken
Summary: Simon, a young druid, never felt the need or even thought about leaving his forest and family to go and see the world. He just needed the right words and a bit of motivation. Plus, the knight he'd meet is also a good reason.





	1. Chapter 1

** Out of the woods **

When you're a druid, you tend to not be great with people. With animals? Yes completely. With another human being? Think again. The creatures of the forest didn't judge druids, they'll come and go, accepting the magical human as their guardian. They would let him walk among them if he shaped shifted. Druids rarely interact unless the outsiders came to meet them.

Simon Lewis, was one of these people. He liked humans, don't get him wrong. It was them that didn't like him. Actually, if a outsiders came into the forest he would be delighted! He would be exited to have someone to talk to. That was the problem: you go to see a druid and you expect someone old, mystical, enigmatic. Lewis was young, terribly awkward and never stopped talking. He wasn't used to people asking him to shut up: animals never asked him to!

True when he was a kid he had grown up in a normal village like everyone, but the second he was found out with magic the elders decided to leave him in the nearby forest. 'So he could fully learn how to be in harmony with his inner magic'. That was bullshit because in reality they were freaked out and didn't want him in the village. At ten years old, he was in a way exiled. If it wasn't for his family leaving food each day for him he wouldn't have made it. He managed to built a cabin, to make his magic grow and settled in the forest. He went to visit his family and sometimes it was them who went to meet him.

So let's just say that Simon was always too enthusiastic when it comes to social interaction. Nevertheless, he was great a his job, and if you were patient enough you wouldn't regret asking for his help. Even though he didn't have much human company, Simon was set on living in this forest without for as long as he could. Never had he felt the desire of leaving.

Well, that was before he met him.

 

It was a foggy day. The perfect day to collect humid moss, and some wood samples for potions. It also meant, the perfect day to slip and dirtied your robes with mud and having them stick to you body uncomfortably. Simon groaned as he felt his shoe slip out, stuck in the mud around the pound where he was collecting the plants. He needed to refill his house with as much ingredient as he could collect, knowing that this weather was going to give a cold to the nearby villagers and he had to be ready with some medicine. Plucking out the herbs, he first heard someone. Simon's head snapped up, all ears, trying to locate the noise. He didn't have the greatest eyesight, so he had to narrowed his eyes to see who was there.

It was just at first just silhouette between the trees. A man in armor judging by the metallic 'clunk' at each one of his movements. He was ridding black horse that walked peacefully on the path not far from where the druid was. Curious, Simon took a few step forward, hoping to get a closer look. Sadly for him, at the third step the frogs he disturbed started a cacophony of croaks. Surprised by the sudden noise and movement, the druid yelped, slipped and fell head first into the pond. Which made the amphibians croak even louder.

_Talk about being in harmony with nature._ He cursed and pulled himself out, coughing the water that went down his throat. His clothes already dirty where now soaking wet. The few plants and herbs in his bag was now floating in the water and he lost his second shoe.

He lied there, considering the possibility of turning into a salamander and go hibernate for the next months when he saw out of the corner of his eyes, someone coming closer. The metallic boots stomped the ground and gave away the identity of the new arrival. Simon slowly looked up, propping on his elbows, and meet the gaze of the rider. All in steel, a sword hanging at his belt. The druid flinched away, intimidated, which made the knight stopped in his movements.

“Are you alright?” he asked carefully knelling by his side and offering his hand to help him back up.

The young man nodded weakly and let the other man lift him up. He let out another yelp at the ease the man got him on his feet again. He shouldn't be surprised. To wear such an armor you must be quite strong.

“I-I am fine! Surprised, I mean... Frogs, I should have expected frogs. It's a pond. They are very mocking creatures.” he rambled, blushing.

The frogs, to make it worse, seemed to cackled at the man now covered in mud. His 'savior' eyed him up and down, constating his miserable state before saying:

“Come with me. I'll bring you to the village.”

With that the man turned and started walking back to where he came from. Simon stayed on the spot, not used to people bossing him like that. He wiped his hand on his druid's clothing and made a face at the sight. True, he could go to his mother's house. She would offer him some dry clothes so he wouldn't fall ill. But the others villagers wouldn't give him a warm welcome. They were the ones who tried to doom him as a child in this forest and when he came out of it alive they became certain he made a deal with demons. He jumped when the knight called out to him.

“I won't ask again.”

Simon sent a tired glance at his wasted samples and followed the knight, his feet making squirts noises with each step. He stared at the man's back. _I look like a wet sheep, what a great first impression._

The horse had been patiently waiting for his master. The stallion was completely black, strong and had a few bags. The reins wore a deep red color, just like the breast color and the saddle blanket. Simon didn't see any coat of arms and he didn't dare to ask the knight who he was. He walked towards the horse and stroke it's nose with a smile.

“Be careful, he isn't the kindest.” warned the soldier.

“No worries, I'm rather good with animals.”

Simon felt the rough energy in the animal through his palm. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words before turning towards the Knight who was looking at him though his helmet. You could only see the shine of his eyes and it was enough to send a slight chill down the druid's spine.

“What's your name?” the man asked, hi voice rather deep.

“Lewis. Simon Lewis.” he gave a big smile. “May I ask yours?

“Raphael Santiago.” the man climbed swiftly on his horse before extending his hand.

When Simon just stared at it making the rider sigh.

“We'll be faster on Nemesis.” he said showing the horse who huffed as if to confirm the fact. “Come on or I'm leaving you here.”

That made Simon react. Nope, he didn't want to walk back home to mope about his lost stuff and wet robes. He caught the hand and was pulled easily in front of Santiago. He gripped the shoulders of the knight, trying to keep his balance as the horse started walking. Simon made a face, squirming in the arms of the knight. It wasn't comfortable being between the saddle and the steel of the armor. As he tried to sit himself the man guiding the horse groaned.

“Stop moving.

“Easy for you to say! I feel like I'm going to fall at every move.

“You won't.

“How can you guide your horse and hold me at the same time? You can't see, I'm literally in front of your eyes!” the druid said, meeting the knight's gaze.

“If you stopped squirming I could actually see.” he snaked his arm around the druid's waist and pulled him closer so he'd hold still.

Simon gulped at the proximity. From there he could see the dark brown eyes and a strand of black hair of Santiago. The knight was looking straight ahead, concentrated on the task of taking them out of the woods.

“Sir. Can I see your face?” his eyes widened as he realized his mouth spoke on its own. “I-I mean I'm curious! No wait, I-I just felt like... I should shut up.” he mumbled lowering his head.

The chuckled that shook the man's chest surprised him even more but he stayed silent, not wanting to make a fool out of himself a second time, (or a third time if you considered the knight had found him with his head literally in a puddle of mud) They continued in silence for a little while before Raphael spoke up again:

“We are here.”

Simon turned to look at the entrance of the village. He felt his guts twist slightly. He didn't come often and when he did, it was always like a thief. Sneaking in his mother and sister's house at nightfall before leaving at dawn. Even then, he would meet suspicious looks or gazes full of hate. The second they passed the doors many people approached them, curious.

“My name is Raphael Santiago, know as the Sleepless Knight. I'll ask for your hospitality until the fog's clear.” He patted Simon's back, urging him to get down.

The druid tried to not make a fool out of himself as he landed. Too bad, the ground was slippery and he had to caught himself at the knight's leg nearly pulling him down with him. At least he tried. Obviously, such an attitude towards someone of a higher rank earned him a few gasps. Raphael just groaned, freed his leg of the druids hands and got down of his horse to speak face to face with the chief of the place.

Simon patted quickly the horse, whispering a little _thank_ _you_ for carrying him and left like he always did. Head low, not meeting the gaze of anyone.

His family house was rather small and isolated from the others but the garden filled with flowers made up for it. He slowed down, knelling down to pick a few petals. His sister, Becky, was going to complained he used them for weird potions but he would just stick out his tongue. He pocketed the flowers and gave a quick look behind. The knight Santiago was still talking with the other and Simon felt a little pang in his chest. They were probably telling him Simon's magical heritage and how corrupted he was. Like if he could cursed or corrupted anything. He didn't even have a black cat to live up to the stereotypes!

The door of the house opened and Elaine Lewis ran to his son.

“Simon! Come in quicky!” She pulled him inside, sending worried glances to the group at the entrance of the village. “What did you do again?

“What do you mean again? I don't always mean trouble!”

Becky was standing near the window and whistled when he arrived. She seemed less concerned than their mother and just gave a warm smile a her little brother.

“Well what a sight! I didn't see it right away but you really look miserable.” she frowned and tilted her head. “Is that a frog in your pocket?”

Her brother looked down and pulled out the amphibian, making his mother flinched away. She never really liked the whole, ' _I live in harmony with animals, so I don't mind them_ ' druid thing.

“Throw it outside!

“No, I must take it back at his home!” he put it back gently, making it croak softly. “I'm going to call you Touchwood.

“Simon.” his mother warned.

“What? I'm sorry, the knight found me as I was searching for plants! He offered me a ride and I just couldn't say no!

“You were hanging onto him like a princess. It was quite a sight.” his sister snickered. “Oh well! Come on, I'll get you some clean clothes.”

Simon blushed at her sister's comment but followed her without any further word. 

A few minutes later, he got out of his old room with dried clothes on. He pulled up the trousers, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His robes was like an armor to him. It was also easier to shape shift in them so suddenly wearing clothes that stick to his body made him feel weird. The smell of dinner being cooked made him lift his head and he sniffed a few times, mouth watering.

“Simon! We've got a guest, come and great him.”

Obediently, the man walked to the main room of the house, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing there.Raphael Santiago was standing in the middle of the house, looking around curiously. He had taken off his breast plate, his gauntlets and his helmet. If it wasn't for the sword still hanging at the belt with the same red color than the horses stuff he wouldn't have made the connection. Simon's breath caught in his throat. _I was in the arms of that man?_

He was handsome. He had a slight tanned skin that wasn't common and his body was fit. The druid tried not to stare at the shape of the knight's muscles that could be seen through the shirt and let his eyes lingered on his face. To think he had been glued to him all the ride in the forest. _He must be more comfortable than his armor._ As Simon got closer he notice he was a little bit taller than the nobleman.

“So you're the kind to leave without a thank you.” Raphael coldly said, eyeing up the druid who blushed out of embarrassment.

“I-I didn't want to disturb! I mean... I wasn't really...” he turned to his relatives, a bit uneasy.

“Simon isn't really welcome here due to his status.

“As a druid.” Simon finished. “If you didn't know.” he mumbled.

Raphael rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

“There is only one kind a fool to wonder through a forest in a dress. I'm not an idiot.

“There are not dresses there are robes!” he mumbled sending him a dark look.

“Don't worry, you're not bad in the role of a damsel in distress.” commented the knight with a mocking smile.

Before the druid could find another snarky response Elaine cut him.

“Dinner is ready. I insist you stay Sir Santiago, as a thank for bringing my son home.”

Simon sighed but smiled at his mother. Even though he was an adult and lived mainly in the woodland she still cling onto the idea that the family house was his home. He wished it was true. They settled around the table and Becky served the stew and even took out some ale for the guest. Naturally, Simon's was the first to broke the silence.

"You said you were known as the sleepless knight. Why such a nickname?

"I often travel at night, and I'm a light sleeper so my ennemies can't sneak up on me." Raphael shrugged.

“Why is a Knight so far away from the cities? Aren't you at our Lords services?

“Knights are due to walk across the kingdoms to offer their help to everyone. They don't just roam around cities or play the lapdogs of the nobles.

“So you're more of an adventurer?” he saw his mother out of the corner of his eye rubbing her face tiredly.

“Adventurer don't follow a code of honor and can be cruel towards the king's subject. Plus a knight is a higher person than a vulgar wanderer.

“So the codes are like your own religious book? Are you like priests who aren't allowed to have sex and kids, and aren't allowed to get drunk? Do you wear a chastity belt?”

Becky bit her lips to hold back her laugh. Raphael just put down his spoon to look at the young man. He seemed unsure if the question was serious and genuinely curious or if Simon was just mocking him. Realization hit him when he noticed Simon was still waiting for an answer, his eyes wide with curiosity and interest. Elaine cleared her throat:

“Simon dear, could you go and get some more ale for our guest.

“But we haven't finished the jug.” he stated, frowning.

“Simon." she said firmly.

“Yes mother!”

He got up and quickly went into the back of the house. His sister joined him, cackling.

“I tend to forget how awful you are with people!

“I wasn't offensive! Why is mother so upset?

“You do realize that you don't ask someone if that king of things? You just... don't talk about it? Also, it's the princesses and noblewomen who wore chastity belt.

“Aha! I knew it was a nobleman thing!” he raised a finger. “And pardon me, but I don't see why people make a fuss about it when it's natural.

“Because we are civilized Si'. Not animals. Now come on, we don't want to make them wait.”

The rest of the dinner was silent: Raphael would do small talk with Elaine. Each time Simon who perked up his mother would narrow her eyes and he would sunk back in his chair, disappointed. He quickly got bored and started paying with the liquid in his bowl. Elemental bending was the first thing you learned and he could make the water swirl and rose in the air. Becky smiled at her brother habits but nudged him when all the looks settled on him.

“Interesting.” the knight commented. “You should use your energy for a better purpose rather than playing with your food.

“I am the healer of this village and the caretaker of the forest.” Simon shrugged. “I don't waste my magic.

“A healer? Really?” drawled the knight looking unimpressed. To be fair, he didn't see Simon at his best but the druid didn't like the condescending tone he had.

He looked at the cup of ale in the warrior's hand. _Should I act like an adult?_ He asked himself _._ He snapped his fingers, making the liquid splash on the nobleman's face. _Absolutely_ _not_. The knight let go of his drink in surprise and sneezed out the water with a curse. Simon snickered at the scene, his fingers still moving. Becky hid her face behind her hands and Elaine just stared at the scene in horror.

“Be happy it wasn't the soup.” Simon said sticking out his tongue.

“What in the heavens?! That's how you treat your guest?” he sounded annoyed but the beginning of a smile was there. He seemed actually quite impressed by the sudden confidence and cockiness that the druid was showing. Simon smiled even more.

“I thought you would have guessed by now I can't handle social interaction for shit.”

“Simon Lewis!”

It was the knight's turn to laugh as the boy shrunk at his mother's roar, looking like a hunted deer.

“Yes mother?” he whimpered.

“Don't you 'Yes mother' me! Apologize immediately to Sir Santiago, he brought you here when he could have just let you in your swamp! He deserves respect!

“My swamp isn't that horrible your know. You don't know it like I do. Oh, and my apologizes Sir.” Raphael shook his head with a smile, showing he was not angry against him.

“If you like exploring forests you should explore the one surrounding Alicante. It's really something to see once in a lifetime.”

Simon blinked at the knight.

“Alicante?

“Yes, the capital of our kingdom.” he put down his cup and wiped away the drops from his lips. “At spring, they hung flowers on the walls of the city and they have a festival where they go in the forest to honor the return of the sun.

“You must have seen so many cities and places, Sir.” Becky said in awe. “It's must be wonderful.

“It is. You just need to will to leave and to jump into the unknown.”

Simon's eyes meet Raphael's. He tried to imagine what that man had seen, the cities, the forest, the mountains, the people. He wanted to see all of that as well.

Dinner finished and Raphael was called by the head of the village to discuss some matters. Simon walked him outside the house, only stopping at the end of the small garden.

“Thank you.” he said. “For bringing me back here. Nemesis is a really nice horse!

“You haven't seen him in a bad mood.” Raphael chuckled. “It was nice meeting you Simon.”

They shared a smile. Time seemed to slow down until the moment was spoiled by a croak. Raphael raised an eyebrow when the frog jumped out the pocket of the druid who turned a deep shade of red. The knight just rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips before leaving Simon.

The young man turned towards the frog who was staring back at him.

“Touchwood, you're officially dishonored.”

 


	2. On the road

**On the road**

 

“No, no. The one with the white cloth around it is for headaches, the one with the black is to clean the lungs. It's not that hard to remember!

“Simon, just because you taught me the basics in healing herbs doesn't mean I have mastered it yet.” his sister sighed and put the jars down.

His cabin was small but he had enough space to have a guest in it. The druid pulled out a little dagger from the shelves and attached it to his belt. It has been two days since the Knight had left. Simon had felt a little bit sad back then because he hadn't been there when Raphael had left in the morning. He would've liked to ask him more question about his trips and the different places he saw. Maybe he had a nice good-bye after the dinner they shared but it had been quite ruined with Touchwood intervention.

After returning to his cabin, the little frog in his pocket, he came with a decision: he wanted to see the world as well. See other people, travel through the kingdom and go on a epic quest! He invited his sister to gave her a few tips about potions so she and their mom didn't have to rely on the others villagers if they had any problems. Becky wasn't really happy about her little brother suddenly wondering off but she knew he didn't deserve staying here, stuck in a lonely routine

“Oh! And don't mind the rats.

“What?

“The rats! They tend to hide in this cupboard when it gets really cold.” he knocked on the said cupboard, earning a few squeaks. “Just leave them a thing to nibble and they'll stay put.

“You have pet rats?

“I am more their pet than they are.” he met her unconvinced gaze and just gave her his biggest smile.

Becky put down her own bag with some fruits and some bread. She would have put some meat but Simon never really liked it considering the fact he often shape-shift into some animals they eat. She knew she will have to explain to their mother about Simon's sudden disappearance even though she wasn't going to like it. Simon said he didn't want to see her because he knew she would manage to make him stay. Becky managed to bring the food discretely but it was just a matter of time before she realized what's going on.

“So, here you got food for three days. Here's also a few copper pennies if you find a tavern. To go to Idris, on foot, you will have for 16 hours.

“I'm not going on foot! I'll take Robert.

“Our neighbor's donkey?” she was taken aback by his smirk. “Simon that's stealing!

“Not if it follows me without me doing anything. That's doesn't sound clear... Let me try again! It's not stealing if it's the animal's choice.

She narrowed her eyes and asked. “You're going to charm it.

“I'm a druid! Animals love me! Look, Touchwood wouldn't even go back to his pond.” he exclaimed, pointing at the frog on the windowsill.

There was a moment of silence before Touchwood cackled at Simon who narrowed his eyes at it. That frog always seemed to mock him. Becky bit back a laugh at her brother's weird companion.

“Does he go into a potion as well?

“What? No!” the druid took his frog and held it gently against his chest. “I don't kill for my potions! I am druid for heaven's sake!

“I heard that their legs are tasty.” she continued teasing while taking a step forward.

“You wouldn't dare!” Simon eyes widened and backed away making her burst out laughing.

“Of course not!” she made a face at the idea. “It's so easy to tease you!”

He huffed at her and put the frog down. He went back to pick up some flasks and a few covers. He went with the idea that if he managed to live nearly ten years in the woods, between the swamp and the cold winters, he could deal with a little change of scenery. True, if he went int a city he was going to be overwhelmed by it. He only knew his village and anyone would be intimidated by such a sudden change. So he would go towards Idris and he would decide there if he wanted to stay for a while before planning his next move or run to the nearest woodland.

Simon strapped his bag, took a walking stick where he had carved some spell-words and opened the door of his cabin. He stood on his doorstep and breath in deeply. The fresh air of the forest filled his lungs and his determination grew. Becky wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

“Be careful, will you? And come back. As long as you come back we will always be happy.” Simon felt his eyes teared up and he turned to pull his sister into a big hug.

“Of course! Don't worry. I'll be fine.” _I going to miss you so much._ He thought, blinking away his tears.

They shared a smile then Simon went off. As he heard Becky took in a shaking breath his hand tightened on his staff. He walked through the trees, not turning back. He knew his will would weaken if he saw his sister one last time. He shook his head: he was going on an adventure! He was going to see the world and he'll come back with stories to tell and maybe some present for his mother and sister. This idea lifted up his spirits and his steps become more resolute.

He pulled out a panpipes and blew a few notes, while walking. After a while, a clopping sound made him perked up. He put back the instrument in his bag earning a noise of protest from the donkey who arrived.

“Shhhh! We're still near the village! We don't want them to take you back, do we?” he rubbed the animal's face and showed his bags. “I'm going to put this stuff on your back. Don't worry there isn't much.”

The donkey just huffed and let him put his bags on him. Simon had thought about shape shifting for the travel. He would go faster but that meant not being able to carry his own stuff. So he had to settle on a donkey. It wasn't glamorous but it was better than nothing. His ride followed him behind him at first. Simon wanted to see if the animal felt comfortable following him. Plus, in the forest it wasn't the best time to improvise horse-ridding (even if it was more donkey ridding which was in every aspect far more difficult). When the village was just a shape in the distance and that he was on a flat and clear road, he turned slowly towards the donkey.

“Ok. I'm going on your back now.” he put his hand and the animal's nose. “It's ok. I've got treats if you're good.”

He patted his back before leaping on it. He was half way settled when Robert started moving again, making Simon yelp and land on the other side.

“Yep. That's a good start.” he muttered on the ground.

 

He arrived in the city in the middle of the night. The impressive walls as the only thing you could see. The drawbridge was still down but guarded and Simon didn't want to face the tall guys in armor. _They are probably not as friendly as Raphael._ He gulped and looked around. The scenery was plain and there wasn't any forest or even fields where he could actually settle comfortably. The smell was also a constant aggression. To his senses. He made himself a mental note to not shape-shift in the city, that would mess up his senses pretty bad.

Robert huffed tiredly and Simon rubbed his neck in sympathy. They needed a place to sleep no matter what. He got down and pulled the donkey and him against the walls of the city, further away of the entrance. Better be discrete for now. His ride was already half sleeping when the druid sat down, pulling his coats around him. The night was horrible: without a proper bed and in an unknown place he didn't fully rest. Each movement he judged too close would make him jump and look around nervously. Plus, they were maybe in spring but it was still flipping cold.

The morning came slowly and it was with a terrible face that he passed through the doors, holding Robert in one hand and helping himself with his staff.

Now, druids aren't common in cities. There are warlocks but they have style you see. They have managed to build a business out of their magic gift and choose to live in big cities to gain a big reputation and clients. A druid on the other hand... A man that hang in 'dresses' like they said, that were obviously as the same level as peasants didn't gain such respect. Simon thought the looks of his village were hard to deal with. They were a thousand times more now. He ducked his head each time guards would pass by him, pulling his donkey closer.

After the first feeling of dread, he got used to it and he looked up in awe to properly admire the city. The houses were so tall and it wasn't the nobles quarter yet. People had colorful clothes and some bards would sing near the market place. There were garlands of colors that swayed in the wind and he wondered if it was for the spring festival the knight Santiago talked about. Thinking about him made Simon oddly giddily. Maybe they'll meet on his trip! It would be nice to see a familiar face.

It was when he was going towards a merchant selling food that a familiar face showed up. Not the one he was thinking about. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn slightly worried. That worry was wiped away when he saw the person in front of him.

“Oh my god! Clary? Clarissa Fray?

“I knew it!” a young woman with fiery hair pulled him into a tight hug. “I'm so happy! I never thought I would see you here!”

The druid laughed and squeezed back. “It has been a while! How is my little phoenix doing?

“Great! I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you this year! I've been so busy. But you.” she pointed at him with a mischievous smile. “How come you are out of your forest? I never managed to pull you out!

“It's a long story that starts with me falling head first in pond. I wished I could have show you Touchwood, he's a sweet froggy!

“I bet!” she laughed. “But seriously. Each year I came to see you, each time you insisted you wanted to stay by your family side. Why change now?

“It was bound to happen. And honestly, you only wanted me to come to help you pickpocket lords and pompous merchant. I have a better goal now! I want to see the world!” he flew his arms open, eyes shining.

Clary giggled at his enthusiasm. She was maybe the only outsider who willingly came back to see him. It was true, she had suggested they make a rogue team but Simon was never convinced about it. He had never stolen anything! (a part from Robert but like he would say it wasn't him it was the donkey.) So she would just pass from time to time to discuss and give some news about the politics of the big cities. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“ Let's go have a drink in a tavern! We could catch up!

“With pleasure!” he whistled Robert and followed her in the streets.

They found a place that didn't cost much and settled for a table away from the others. Clary had her hoodie hiding her face and red hair. Her black clothes made her nearly invisible when she walked in the shadows. Simon had only seen her when she was in his forest, face clear and never trying to be discrete. For someone who was a thief she was very straightforward with people, that's why they became friends so fast.

Clary talked about her mother, how she didn't like her profession and the tension it had created between them. Luke, a friend of the family, had helped her when she got into too big problems and send her to work with a friend so she could use her talents with a tutor by her side: Magnus Bane, a warlock.

Simon perked up at that. He knew that warlocks were different than druids. If druids used earth and water magic and tend to choose harmless spells warlocks went into fire and offensive techniques. As a druid he would be interested to meet someone who mastered a type of magic different than his. He could learn from him, even if he would never use magic to harm someone.

When Clary asked Simon about himself he mentioned the 'Sleepless Knight'.

“Raphael Santiago? He does travel a lot. I've seen him once or twice at Magnus's. I didn't picture him as someone talkative and nice.

“I wouldn't say nice. Cocky, smug and also a little tease.” he stopped, nodding slowly before continuing. “Handsome, impressive, did you see his arms?”

Clary shrugged.

“Clearly not like you did.

“Well, I know how to appreciate the scenery.” he said making her laugh. “But really, he is not that older than me and has probably walked through all the kingdom by himself! And I was just there helping people who tried to let me die as a kid.”

Clary sighed and shook her head.

“These people never deserved each healing potion you sold them.” she then seemed to think about something and asked. “Do you know where are you going after Idris?

“Well, no.” he gave her a big smile. “I've chosen Idris because it was the nearest from the village. I thought of visiting it and then going... West?

“You really never change.” she smiled fondly. “You know what? Magnus talked me about a sort of mission he had planned. He said he needed my help and he had called two other knights to join him.

“Two knights?” he asked impressed.

“He has got many friends here. My point is, if he needs help I know this really nice and clever druid.” Simon tilted his head amused as she continued. “Maybe he could join us?

“I think he would love that.”

The house was impressive. And colorful. Simon had never seen anything like it. The door itself had a knocker who was the size of his head. The druid felt out of place but his friend pulled him inside without a care in the world. They entered in the place that was even fancier on the inside. Sculptures, carpets with motifs that Simon's had never seen and it was just the entrance. Clary kicked off her boots and made a sign to her friend to do the same. The second his shoes were off he jumped on the carpets to feel the material.

The two giggled like kids as they wandered in the entrance's corridor until a voiced boomed through the house.

“Clary? Biscuit! You've brought a guest? Without telling me first?” there was a mumbled: ' _I haven't any makeup on'_ and the famous Bane appeared.

The man was in impressively colorful robes, in all his glory. He was bare feet, probably relaxing in his house before they arrived, and had many jewelries on his ankles and wrists. He was tall and Simon shrunk away when he stopped in front of him. His magic was palpable even for Simon who didn't have much knowledge in other people's magic. The warlock probably realized the unease he had burdened Simon with because as soon as their eyes met the magic aura seemed to turn less aggressive and oddly calming. Simon took this as a sign he could observe him and noticed shiny stuff in the man's black hair. Magnus's eyes sparkled for a second before he tilted his head on the side.

“A druid.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked surprised.

“They are rarely out of their forest or swamp. What could've lead you out of yours?

“A knight in shining armor!” Clary answered winking at her friend who blushed slightly.

Magnus just raised an eyebrow but didn't push it further, he stepped to the side.

“Anyway, my place is open to Clary's friends and any magical colleague. What's your name?

“Lewis! Simon Lewis!” he held out his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you!

“It always a pleasure with me.” the warlock said, ignoring the hand to pat the druid's head before turning away.

Simon stayed stunned his hand still out and looked at Clary who smiled.

“Don't worry, he is always like that. He was quite tense this week but he seems to perk up a bit now.”

They walked to a second room decorated with candles and with a big table in the middle. Simon chose to go near the windows and let himself fell in an armchair. He practically moaned to the comfy material of the seat.

“How can a warlock earn so much money? I bet this chair is worth a whole village.

“He worked a lot and fought to make his way up there. Many warlocks aren't as lucky as him.” Clary took an apple on the table and took a bite. “I'm going to talk him into accepting you for his 'quest' like he calls it.

“Right! I'm going to sleep. Probably. I shouldn't, it's not my home but this chair...” he pouted and settle even deeper if possible in the chair.

He must have dozed off the second he closed his eyes because as soon as he opened them again Magnus and Clary were sitting in chairs next to him, a glass in hands.

“Ah! You're awake!” the warlock got up to pat his shoulder with a smile. “Biscuit and I had a talk and she told me you're a healer?

“Mainly, yes! I can also do water control and shape-shifting! But I'm not a fighter.” he made a face. “You know, harmony with life and everything.

“Yes, yes I know the deal! The fact to have a sort of doctor with us isn't a bad idea. That means that with Izzy and Grumpy we are three fighters, a thief and a druid. Do you have a mount for the trip?

“I've got Robert! My donkey. Ah, actually he isn't my donkey but I'll give it back someday. Probably. Not yet.”

The warlock frowned, clearly wondering if accepting him was a good idea, while Clary giggled. Simon's eyes lingered on the other man's hair; noticing the shiny stuff again.

“What's that in your hair?

“This?” he ran his hand through his hair and showed the shining product. “Glitter, best invention in the world. Here, try it!”

With that he snapped his fingers and a little cloud of blueish sparkles fell on the druid head who jumped in surprise. Clary rolled her eyes but ruffled Simon's hair with a giggle.

“It actually looks nice on you!

“Thanks I guess?

“Now, I need to prepare some things for my guest.” Magnus clapped his hands and went off. Leaving the room.

Clary settled next to Simon who lazily put his head on his shoulder.

“Wake me up when it's the end of the world little phoenix.

“Stop calling me little.” she pinched his cheek. “And I think you want to stay awake a little more. One of the guest would be delighted to see you.

“How come?

“You'll see.

“Fray, you can't just say things like that and stay silent!

“Just watch! I'm going to ask the servants for some ale. Our guest will need some to listen to Magnus's over-dramatic speech.

“ _I CAN HEAR YOU! I'VE GOT EARS EVERYWHERE!_ ” yelled Magnus from another room.

“Shut up Bane! Don't make me regret coming here!” answered a voice that made the druid eye's widened.

Raphael walked in at the same time as Magnus, casually dressed. He was still quite formal, a sword at his side, high leather boots and a red cape that floated behind him, giving him a air of royalty.  He didn't notice the two young adults at first. Running a hand through his hair and reading many letters in his other hand. Clearly he felt at home because he threw them on a table nearby, nearly knocking out a vase full of flowers. Simon got up when he saw him a big smile on his lips. He saw Clary's gleaming eyes but his attention was centered on the knight. Raphael glanced up to give his hello to Magnus but his words died when he saw Simon standing there. He stopped dead in his track, an incredulous look on his face.

“You?

“Me!”

“Him?” asked Magnus looking between the two.

“Both.” smirked Clary taking a gulp of the ale in her hand.

“What in the heavens are you doing here?” Raphael snapped.

The voice made the druid's smile fell and he rubbed his hands nervously. _Not the hello I was expecting._ He gulped at the dark look of the man in front of him. _  
_

“I... When you left I had a lot of thinking. A-and I decided that I didn't want to spend all my life in just one forest so I gathered up my stuff and left.

“All alone?

“I'm not alone now!” he gave a big smile to Clary who gave him a thumbs up. “Clary found me and brought me here.

“So you just follow random strangers without questioning their intentions?” the knight groaned and walked up to him. “She could have been a slaver, knock you out and sold you to a cruel Lord or leave your body to rot in a sewer!

“Actually I've known her as a child. We are friends!” he smiled, proud of the surprises on the other's face. “And if I may, Sir, I'm not a damsel in distress: I can fight if my life is in danger.

“Remind me how we met?” the knight said making the druid blush.

Simon mumbled a ' _That doesn't count._ ' before sitting back down on the chair. The knight only raised an eyebrow and gave a look, the ' _is this really happening?_ ' not impressed kind of look, to Magnus who just waved it away.

“Anyway! My grumpy boy, I'm happy you came.” Magnus clapped in his hands. “Isabelle will be here soon. In the meantime, I got some new drinks I received. Come and have some. You know I hate drinking alone and I'm not supposed to give Biscuit some.”

Everyone started moving but the druid just didn't feel like it. The chairs were so comfortable and his body was finally relaxing after the night outside. Plus, the cold hello he had from Raphael didn't help his motivation. _What did I expect? I'm just a random druid._ He felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to meet Santiago's dark eyes.

“You're alright?

“I had a bad night.” he shrugged it off. “I'll be fine.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and took off his cape, wrapping it around the young man who looked at him surprised. The knight rubbed his arms, sending some heat into his body. A _nd cheeks but that was a detail._

“I'll wake you up when the reunion start. Just rest a bit.”

Simon looked at the red cape he was enveloped in. It was still warm from the knight's own heat. With that thought in mind he drifted quickly into slumber.

It was actually Clary who woke him up by poking his cheek repeatedly. He literally groaned before hiding himself inside the red cape.

“Come on!” the red-headed complained and pulled on his 'cover'. “Everyone is here! And Isabelle wants to meet you properly before the meeting.

“Five more minutes.” he blinked. Clary rolled her eyes and caught his hand, getting him on his feet.

He clung onto the cloth and followed her, a bit wobbly. They passed by Magnus and Raphael that her talking about business. The warlock gave a smile to the sleepy head whereas the knight just studied him with his cape around him. He seemed quite satisfied in Simon wearing it but the druid wouldn't understand why. Finally, Clary let go of her friend's hand and presented the second knight. Isabelle Lightwood.

Isabelle was a very beautiful woman, long raven hair that fell in her back and beautiful dark eyes. She first walked towards Clary to leave a kiss on her cheek making her blush. Simon, being half-asleep missed the whisper they shared before she turned to smiled at the druid, extending her hand.

“A pleasure, Simon is it?”

He stared at her for a second before opening his mouth. Because the druid was still half-asleep, his mind didn't stop him from saying.

“You are really gorgeous M'lady.” he sighed.

It was very sweet and genuine from him but right now, it was rather embarrassing. There was a silence where the information sunk in everyone's head and Simon turned a deep shade of red, catching the lady's hand.

“Ye,s I'm Simon! The reunion is starting right? Let's go! We don't want to wait!” he tried to walk, tripped on the cape and would have fallen face first if Clary didn't catch him.

“You're sure he is going to be of any help bane?” drawled a familiar voice.

“Shut it!” Clary snapped. “You haven't even seen him use his magic yet!

“Believe me I did. That's why I'm having my doubts.” Raphael said leaning against the table.

“He has been blessed by my glitter Raph.” Magnus solemnly said gesturing to the sparkles in Simon' hair. “There is no turning back.

“For God's sake Mag...

“Reunion!” the warlock raised his arms in the air, catching everyone's attention. “I didn't call you here to talk about the druid's social incapacities.

“I'm not...

“It's not your fault, I know. I have a friend who's a druid and he is far worse than you. Believe me.”

They all settled around the table. Magnus sat between Isabelle and Raphael. Clary jumped next to Izzy, giving an innocent smile to the eye roll of her tutor, leaving Simon to sat awkwardly next to Raphael. He lowered his head when the knight glanced his way. He thought he saw Raphael's hand moving towards him but when he gave a proper look, the knight was just fiddling with his hands. _Funny, I didn't picture him as the kind to fidget._

“Welcome and thanks to all for coming at my call.” the warlock seriously proclaimed. Clary bit her lips to not laugh and Raphael was clearly questioning his choices in life as the man continued. “I've called you all here because I need people to go on an epic quest to save the love of my life.”

“My brother. The heir to the Lightwood legacy” Isabelle explained to Simo with a teasing smile.”He and Magnus have been lovesick for each other since they've met.”

“You see Simon, he is held captive by a terrific dragon.” Simon's eyes started to shine, making Magnus continue with more dramatics. “With eyes that could turn you to stone and a voice as cold as ice!”

“Maryse” Raphael deadpanned. “She is a human in reality but Magnus doesn't buy it.

“I swear I saw smoke out of her nostril once!” exclaimed Magnus.

“And who is Maryse apart from a metaphorical dragon?” Simon frowned.

“Alec and Izzy's mother.” Clary answered.

Simon made an ' _Aaaaaah_...' of understanding, making Isabelle laugh. She pushed back a few curls and said:

“But she is one of a kind. She firmly was against me becoming a Knight and leaving the castle. Luckily my brothers always helped me with my choices. So it's my turn to help. Mother thinks that marrying Alec would be the best for him. We need to travel to Alicante to stop the wedding from happening.

“Jace's suggestion about locking him up the highest tower is still on the table.” Raphael yawned.

“Would it be more romantic than crashing the wedding though?” Magnus wondered.

“You need to decide now so I can tell Lydia what to do while we're not there. I'm sending her a raven as soon as the reunion is done.” Izzy said tapping her finger against the wooden table.

“I say we crash the wedding!” exclaimed Simon with energy. “You wait for the moment where the priest say ' _blabla if anyone got something to say, say it or shut up_ ' and bam! You arrive and the rest is history!

“Crashing the wedding it is!” the warlock confirmed a large smile on his lips. He rose his cup full of ale. “I won't let Maryse ruin our lives!”

Everyone lifted their cup, except Simon who didn't have any but who lifted his fist anyway. It's the intention that counts.

“To this epic quest!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is done! I'll probably be a bit slower for the next chapter but I'll try to not post it too late! Again, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I didn't manage to put it in the tags but there are background relationship as Malec and Clizzy like you can see! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Adventure!

** Adventure! **

Simon never understood why animals ended up in his bed, sleeping with him. He wondered if it was his druid's magic that attracted them but he didn't mind. This morning, he woke up with a kitten in his arms. He yawned and stroke it mechanically a smile on his lips. He curled up on himself, pulling the cat closer. The purring nearly make him fall back to sleep but someone banged on the door startling him.

“Sheila! You're still sleeping you lazy thing?

“Five more minutes...” he whimpered as the cat mewled, sharing his idea of staying in bed longer. Magnus wasn't buying any of it apparently. He came back with a glass of water and poured it ever so slightly on his face. That didn't just wake him up, that made him jumped out of bed yelling. The cat hissed at the sudden movement and scratched the druid's hand who yelped even louder.

Now he was on his two feet, in nothing but his underwear, holding his hand with teary eyes and whimpering at the warlock.

“I didn't deserve this.

“Clearly not!" he rolled his eyes "Pick up your stuff, eat and prepare your donkey. You sure you won't prefer a real mount?

“Robert is perfect!” Magnus just chuckled at him and left the room. “You'll never find a donkey as truthful as him!”

Simon sighed and let himself fall on the bed. He wasn't a morning person, living in the forest where people rarely visits give a bad habit of not getting up early. The cat meowed and stuck his cold nose in Simon's neck who made a face. _If even the cat is against me._ He got up and gathered up his stuff in his bag. He wanted to sleep more, such a comfy bed was incredible! He never slept so well and he knew it wasn't going to happen again soon. He picked up the clothes on the chair near his bed and blinked as he noticed it wasn't what he was wearing the day before.

He frowned and looked around the room, but quickly realized that his old clothes have been taken away. The robe was made in a softer material and had motifs on the sleeves. He felt slightly shy about wearing it because he wasn't used to this kind of clothing. He walked of the room, still undressed and went to find Clary. That again was a habit you get when you lived alone. You didn't mind walking bare chested. It's not like the trees cared. He walked into to main room were Raphael and Isabelle were eating and discussing about the trip. The second he arrived they stopped talking.

“Good Morning!” Simon happily said, not bothered at all by his absence of clothing. “I just need to ask Clary something. Do you know where she is?”

Raphael seemed in a state of shook, the bread he had in his hand a few centimeters away from his mouth. He eyed him up and down before asking very cautiously.

“Why aren't you dressed?

“Well that's the thing. I can't find my clothes and there are these ones in my room but I don't know if it's for me.

“Magnus probably gave you something more comfortable for the trip.” Isabelle smiled, clearly amused. “Plysyou old clothes were quite worn.

“Why would he do that?" the druid mumbled taken aback by the kindness of the warlock.

“Just wear it!” Raphael growled rubbing his eyes “I swear to God, it's too early in the morning...”

“Simon, why are you in underwear?” Clary arrived with some more bread under her arm. “Did you shape-shift when I wasn't looking?

“If I really did that I wouldn't have anything at all on me.

“I never saw a druid shape-shift.” Izzy commented, crossing her hands under her chin. “If it's not rude, will you show us how you do it?”

The druid shrugged:

“I could, but when you're in an animal form you tend to let the instinct win over you. The first few seconds are overwhelming and people watching you can make it worse.

“I saw you shape-shift and you seemed fine!” said Clary.

“I shape-shift into a mole. I wasn't the most reactive creature back then. Hey what are you-” he squeaked when Raphael took the robe out of his hands to push it over his head.

Izzy and Clary shared a look as the knight dressed up the druid before slapping him behind the head.

“Don't walk around in the nude. It attracts attention.” he said before going back to finish his breakfast.

Simon just stayed a bit in shock before sitting down as well. He passed a hand through his hair making it even more of a mess. He glanced up at the knight but he just continued eating without sparing him a thought. Izzy raised an eyebrow at his attitude but quickly let it be and scooted over to let Clary sit by her side. The little cat who had slept with Somon trotted up to rub itself against his legs, purring like no tomorrow. Magnus who arrived at that moment had a big smile and turned towards Raphael:

“Blessed by the glitter, accepted by my cat! That kid is going to bring us luck!

“He's a druid, of course he was going to be nice to him.” Raphael mumbled, sending a dark glare to the feline.

“Don't be jealous grumpy!” Magnus patted his friend head who just glared even harder.

“What's his name?” asked the druid rubbing the kitten's chin.

Before the warlock could answer Clary popped in:

“Sir-Pounce-a-lot. It was that or Purr-fect. And they were both Raphael's ideas.”

Simon bite back a laugh and noticed that Raphael's mood just got even grumpier if it was possible. He met Simon's gaze and narrowed his eyes.

“Before you make any comments, remember that I mastered the skills of a sword and of a crossbow.

“I must admit, Purr-fect nearly won.

“Not helping Bane!” Raphael said exasperated.

“Anyway!” The warlock sat at the table and snapped his fingers, making a few fruits appear on the table. “I know druids don't eat meat so I've packed many vegetables and fruits that'll make the journey.

“That's really nice, thank you!” Simon went to take an apple and bite in it. “By the way, you said you had a friend who is a druid?

“Oh yes, dear Ragnor!” Magnus smiled fondly. “I want to say a nice thing about him but then Raphael would report to him and I want him to keep believing that I hate him.”

Raphael smiled and rolled his eyes at his friends antics. Simon actually felt a little pang in his chest at that. That knight was the reason he mustered the courage to leave his village but since they've meet again at Magnus's he haven't even smirked at him. He sighed a bit defeated, munching the fruit.

Izzy pushed some marmalade and bread towards the druid. “Eat a bit more: from what I've seen you haven't had a good meal in a while.

“Well, my family didn't have it easy and villagers didn't want me so I learned how to survive in the forest but there is so much you can eat in a swamp.”

Raphael looked at the forced smile on the man's lips and discretely pushed some baked goods in his direction. If Magnus noticed it, he didn't say anything about it.

“That's your ride?”

Robert seemed to be in a staring contest with Raphael when Simon arrived. The knight was obviously less than convinced by the animal who seemed even less appreciative of the human. It was quite a sight. Everyone was in the courtyard in traveling clothes. Clary was counting all her throwing daggers and pick-locks, making sure she didn't forget anything. Izzy was happily chatting with Magnus who wasn't as colorful as his usual habit. (He still had glitter in his hair though) Raphael didn't have the whole steely armor, apparently it wasn't the best to wear for trips. He had a coat of mail to protect his chest , some leather armor and his deep red cape that he had lent to Simon not even the night before.

Simon smiled and went to pat the donkey's collar while talking fondly to it leaving a Raphael completely jaded.

“Do you know how to ride it a least." the knight asked.

“There is a few times I happen to not be the one choosing directions but apart from that he's a sweet- NO! Don't eat this robe, it's new!” he jumped away from his ride who tried to bite his sleeve.

The knight humphed, amused, before turning to climb on his own horse. Simon took the opportunity to admire his agility as he swiftly settle on his horse back. Was his mouth watering at the sight? _Absolutely not brain, I'm a full grown up adult: hormones can't get to me._

The dark brown eyes of the Sleepless Knight meet his and Raphael smirked at him, clearly showing off. Simon blushed, looking away while his brain was screaming: _THE HORMONES ARE GETTING TO US! I REPEAT:THE HORMONES!  
_

“Robert, I know you like making fun of me but please just do it when he isn't watching.” he whispered and climb on him.

The donkey stayed still thanks to whoever is up there, but his saddle wasn't attached correctly it started sliding under the animal's belly. Raphael was quick to react, bending to catch Simon by the collar, cursing his luck.

“You can't ride for shit!” he snapped. “Magnus stop laughing this isn't for your entertaiment!

“What a sight.” the warlock was practically in awe.

Isabelle walked over to put him back on the saddle and took a look.

“You didn't attache it correctly. You're only use the reins?

“Look, the only time I rode something it first was a deer which I had domesticated for a whole year and I didn't have a saddle. I held onto his horns. I also rode the blacksmith's son but that was something else.”

Izzy burst out laughing at that, clearly not expecting the turns of the discussion. Simon joined her soon after realizing his mouth filter turned off again. She shook her head and motioned him to get down.

“If you're not used to the saddle just keep the blanket.

“I'll do that.

“Are you going to cackled like toads any longer? We can't afford to waste time.” the sleepless knight commented, annoyed by their sudden complicity.

“Oh my grumpy boy, I didn't think you were so implicated in my quest!” Magnus winked at him. “But he's right, we need to start moving.”

Simon took out his pan-pipe and showed it to the donkey. _If you good, I'll play some for you ok?_ Was the silent message. He earned some curious glares apart from Magnus who didn't seem surprised by his habits. Raphael sighed and gave a little nudge to Nemesis. He and Isabelle opened the march, followed by Magnus and Clary then Simon.

“It's going to be a long trip.” the nobleman commented as Robert stopped once more to eat some grass, not listening to his rider.

“Well yes. We do have like 5000 miles until Alicante. Do you think Maryse is actually a real dragon? Like a dragon in disguise? I've never really meet any. I'm used to herbivorous kind of animals. I did have a nice time with a bear once but that was mainly because I let him eat all the honey I had. It was that or me, and I realized I didn't like honey that much.

“Please just shut up.” the knight said, effectively shutting the poor boy.

Silence stretched. Magnus tried to hide his smile and Clary was sending dark looks towards the rudeness of the knight. Simon bit his lips, trying not to speak but when he meet the warm eyes of Isabelle he continued.

“I realized later that it was a female and she even allowed me to meet her kids! Nearly bit my fingers off these little beasts.” he smiled fondly.

“Fight me.”

 

Simon gulped down the water he was drinking the wrong way at the sudden voice. They had traveled all the day and had finally found a place to rest for the night. Simon nearly got kicked off by his donkey who wanted him to play some music as a thank you for being so nice. When he had finished rewarding Robert everyone was preparing camp. Isabelle went hunting and Mangus was settling blankets with Clary. He used his magic to place their stuff neatly and make the fire at the same time. Simon was actually watching him display his magic until Raphael arrived. He choked on his water for about a minute before being able to cough out a:

“What?

“You heard me.” Raphael threw him a long stick and shrugged off the top of his armor. “You probably never got into a fight. On the roads there is a high possibility to fight brigands, so I'll teach you how to defend yourself.

“I don't kill you know? I can't: it's against my morals.” he said getting up.

“I'm not asking you to kill, I'm asking you to beat the shit out of them so they won't come back.

“How sweet.” the druid weekly said. “In that case can I use my walking stick?

“Sure, if you prefer. But don't cry if I broke it.”

The druid snorted and pick up his staff. He had enchanted the wood of it and took extremely care of it. If Rapahel thought he couldn't defend himself he was going to prove him wrong.

At least, that was his goal. Because, everyone would know that an experienced knight was faster and stronger than a poor guy who was used to training against a dummy (which in Simon's case was a shrubbery. He didn't have the money of the material to have a proper dummy.) Raphael, in fighting position, nodded at Simon, motioning him to make the first move.

The druid jumped forward and swing his stick to hit the hands of his opponent. Raphael quickly blocked it without even moving his legs. They stayed like this, the knight looking up and down the stance of his new 'student' before he started giving hits righ and left making the poor man back away and trip on his robe. Nope, he couldn't impress the knight for shits.

The kicks and hits came falling and Simon ended running away screaming for mercy. Clary arrived with some wood for the fire and looked at them from afar.

“What are they doing?

“I think Raphael is just having fun in torturing our new companion.”

Clary let a smile on her lips. Raphael was clearly enjoying the fact that he just had to take a step forward for Simon to take a least five steps backward. Still he was trying to show Simon some moves to strike back.

“I'm happy Simon's here. He had a hard time living in this village who hated him." The young woman said.

“Not many people like druids. Having a affinity with animals always seems beneath us when in reality it's a complex and powerful gift." Magnus nodded with a sigh.

“He needs someone like you to tell him that.” the red-headed said sadly. “I don't think anyone apart from me and his sister has ever supported him.

“You never told me how you became friends.” the warlock noticed putting a little cauldron on the fire. “I know you went to see him once or twice a year, but that's mainly it.

“My mother and I went through his village on one of our travels. They didn't like us because we had red hair. Simon is the only person who came up and said that I was like a phoenix. Majestic and beautiful. He didn't give into the superstition.

“Seems to me like he had a little crush on you back then.” teased Magnus. A high pitched shriek cut them and Magnus chuckled. “He has a huge crush now on our knightly Raphael though.

“You think so?

“Why would he let him manhandle him on the ground then?

“I don't think it's on purpose...” Clary said as Simon was trying to crawl away from the knight.

 

He was clearly not having a fun time. He wanted to get up and run but someone he knew Raphael would pounce on him to throw him on the ground again. All the confidence he had at the beginning of the training just left him and he just curled upon himself when the other man's shadow loomed over him.

“Lewis, you are not supposed to lay on the ground and wait for mercy. Get up and fight.

“I'm a bloody pacifist you... You! You...” he cursed “I don't even have GOOD INSULTS!”

Raphael raised one eyebrow and nudge him with a stick.

“You're pretty useless. Why did you volunteer for this quest?

“I'm a healer okay? And this quest isn't about fighting, it's about crashing a Lord's wedding!” he felt his heart thudding in his chest. _Calm down, it's nothing. Just calm down._

“ If a simple training puts you into this state you won't last in a real fight.

“I don't like fighting. I can't...

Simon's blood rushed to his ears. He felt his back arched in pain as his body was reacting to his stress. He was tired, it was a long day and his magic was reacting badly at the unused treatment. He bet he had a few bruises from Raphael's harsh training. I want to run away. He took in a sharp breath. His magic swelled inside him. His walking stick reacted and started shining a light green. Raphael took a steep closer and Simon attacked.

He swing his arm towards Raphael. A few stones on the ground flew in direction of the knight who quickly raised his hands to protect his face. The druid took this opportunity and throw himself in his legs making him fall on the ground. They rolled on the ground and Simon made the grass grew faster to catch his tutor's wrists and legs. It was a nice try! But he wasn't fast enough and the knight was stronger than mere plants. Soon, Simon was again on his back this time with a body holding him down.

“Magic uh? Nice try I'll admit.” he got up and put his clothes back in place. “That's all for tonight. I think the others started cooking."

Simon frowned at the sudden change of subject. Raphael saw it and, for the first time since they met again, gave him a warm smile. He started to get back on his feet when he heard Raphael saying:

"I think I tortured enough for tonigh. We all deserve some rest." with that he turned to join the others.

The druid started to get back on his feet, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food, when he heard Raphael saying:

“This isn't over though. Tomorrow we'll train some more at dusk.”

The druid groaned at that and followed sulkily the knight. Cursing the fact that a part of him was pleased to spend more time with him.

 


	4. Travelling

** Travelling **

“How many days to Alicante?” Clary asked as she climbed on her horse.

“It depends if the trip goes smoothly. But we still got six days to arrive. The wedding is in 10 days so that'll leave time for us to rest and prepare for my romantic escape with Alexander!

“Kidnapping can hardly be considered as romantic.” Simon stated. He turned with a questioning look towards Raphael. “Can it?

“Don't look at me as if I had an answer.

“I just feel like you would be the kind to snatch your lover, pull him on your stallion and run away in the distance!” he mocked, showing the horizon with his palm open.

“Lewis. I don't know how but you're murdering my patience. With a spoon. I can't explain how much suffering you're putting it through.

“Aww, that's so sweet coming from you” he smirked before dodging a swat on the head from the knight.

It was childish but the little smile showing the knight lips made it worth it. They had bickered all through last night's dinner, entertaining their friends before Simon, too tired to fight just went to bed. Next morning he was dragged awake by Magnus to get moving.

As they started moving, Simon started to play his pan-pipe for Robert. The donkey immediately perked up at the sound. Simon was no bard but he knew what to play to animals. Nearly a few seconds after he started the horses of his friends slowed down to walk by his side, their ears turning to listen to the sound. Clary laughed at that but she was the only one finding it funny.

“Sherin, I'm sorry to stop you but he can't afford our horses to slow down. We have a schedule.

“Oh good Lord, I'm sorry.” he said putting it away. “I didn't think all of your horses would- for God's sake Robert I'll play later!” he cursed as his mount stopped, ears flat down disappointment.

Simon made sign to them to keep moving, just so he could deal with the problem at hand. They left him behind, Raphael sent a worried look but followed anyway. He got down to stand in front of the donkey, hands on his hips. The reason behind the attitude of his mount was probably that his influence on it was weakening and that it just wanted to go back home. Which would be a pain if it was the case. He tried to gently charm it, raising his hands to let the magic go through the animal. When it just made it sneeze on him he closed his eyes, calming himself down.

 _I'm a 20 years old druid and I can't make a donkey listen to me_. He heard laughs and send a glare to his companions who had stopped to just look at him struggling. He groaned and went back to the animal, still sulking. He caught the reins and try to pull it. But, as he suspected, he couldn't even budge the donkey even with all his (little) strengh. He then started walking back to his friends, saying to the animal he didn't need him anyway! He made three steps before the guilt of leaving the animal in the wild, at three days of his home, made him go back to it. He tried making puppy eyes to it, promising it some treats at the end of the day, but Robert stayed put. He thought about pulling out his instrument again but the horses of his friend would ran back to the sound of it if he did.

He then had an idea but he didn't really want to do it when his companions were watching from afar. In a perfect world, he would shape-shit into a donkey and walk side by side with his mount so it would feel less lonely and more incline to listen to him. It had worked with the deer! There was one itchy problem: he would have to undress so he wouldn't rip his clothes and like he noticed earlier, all the attention was on him. Nope! Not going to do that.

Raphael rolled his eyes from afar and turned towards the other. Magnus had pulled out some ale and was clearly enjoying the scene before them. Izzy and Clary were taking bets, giggling. The knight seemed to be the only one itching to go back and help the druid.

“I ask again but why is he with us again?

“It's his first days outside his village Raph.” Isabelle said. “Try to be a bit more understanding. You were no better!

“You're are not understanding: you making fun of him!” he patted Nemesis who huffed. “As for myself, I was trained and prepared when I left home. He just know how to make sad puppy eyes.” he mumbled.

“A puppy?” Magnus asked with fake innocence. “Isn't it, with kittens and bunnies, your first weakness?

“They are not my weaknesses." he groaned. (even tough he always melted in front of little animals.)

“O great and dangerous Sleepless Knight, thou shall always succomb to cute baby animals.

“Clarissa, I will smother you in your sleep.” he threatened as she just laugh it off.

They all looked back at Simon who had sitten down and seemed to debate with the donkey. He was gesturing widly and babbling with energy. Raphael cursed and made his horse trott towards him. It's true he often compared the young man like a little lost animal with endless energy and smiles. But no one needed to know that. The knight stopped near them, making Simon look at him with a tired look.

“He's upset. I don't know what to do." the druid whined.

“He'll follow the other if we leave him.” he held out his hand. “Come up here. Nemesis won't mind.”

The druid send one last glance to his donkey: “I let you ponder about what I said!”

He then caught the hand and climb up behind the knight. He passed his arms around his waist and the horse went to join the others. It actually made Robert act, as he saw everyone leaving he trotted behind them to not be left behind. Raphael send a glance behind them and smirked at the sight.

“See? He's following. He was just tired of you.” he heard the druid humphed at that, his breath tickling the knight's neck.

Simon had to admit, if a sulking Robert ended in him comfortably settled against Raphael he is not going to complain!

Izzy smirked at the sight.

“Well, well. Clary wasn't exagerating about it.” she chuckled. She made a wave of dismisall at her friend's raised eyebrow. “Ask Simon.”

The druid blushed harder and thanked the heavens Raphael couldn't see it. He knew what Clary said to the Lady, she must have exagerated the fact that he left his village mainly because of Raphael and that was just embarassing. He didn't realized he was squeezing the nobleman's waist tighter who didn't complain but shifted a bit in his posture.

They travelled like the day before. Only stopping to eat quickly at midday before ridding all afternoon. Even after the break, Raphael picked up Simon on his horse. _We don't have time to lose with you donkey's dramatics_. He said as the druid sat behind him a big smile on his lips.

Simon took the oportunity to chatter about everything that went throug his mind. As he wasn't busy guiding a horse he talked about his family, some stupid spells that had backfired as he trained on his own. To Isabelle's delight he talked about the blacksmith's son and how he had to sneak back to his forest without being caught.

“Enough about me!” he suddenly exclaimed. He ignored the _thank god,_ from Raphael (He also resisted the urge to pinch his ribs), and turned towards Magnus. “I want to know more about Alec! How did you two meet? Why is he marrying someone else than you if you're in love.

“Aaah... You can thank dear Maryse for that.” the warlock sighed. “You see, a wedding between two man isn't forbidden but they say it is doomed to a bad ending. Because two men can't have children, so that means no heir. He is the eldest, he has a strong sense of duty... He said I deserved better and cut short to our relationship.

“The pressure of being a good son. I understand.” Simon whispred against the knight's shoulders.

Well, he kind of understood the feeling. When he was a kid as the only boy of the family he wanted to be strong and as smart as his dad. When his father passed away from a particular harsh winter, he wanted to grow up faster to help his family as much as he could.The second he had magic he thought it would be a good thing. The next thing he knew was that he just doomed his family and was abandonned in the forest. He quickly tried to find some way to win some way of living and it turned out that healing was the only way to deal with the harsh treatement who was reserved to him.

He sighed and let his head rest against the horseman's back.

“And that's how you met Izzy I guess. But how did you meet Raphael?

“He never stops.” Raphael breathed out. “Magnus and I are long time friends. There is nothing more to say.

“You're kidding? Mgnus probably have embarassing stories about you! I want to hear them out!

“He likes bunnies.” Clary fake whispered earning a large smile from the druid.

Raphael hissed and pulled on his the reins, making his stallion take a sharp turn towards Clary's mount who backed away. The red-headed just pulled her tongue and made her horse trott away from the knight's wrath. He wanted to chase after her but he didn't know if the man holding onto him would be comfortabe with that so he let it go.

“I don't.” he just grumpily said, making everyone laugh.

 

“Come on master! Teach me the way of being beaten to death!” Simon exclaimed as Raphael handed him a fake weapon for their new training.

“You do realize that if you fight back, there are less chances for you to get beaten?

“Can't you just teach me some defense techniques?” he asked, making the stick turn between his hands.

“You can't only be defensive, but I can show you a few moves.”

They had walked a bit further away of the camp to train. Simon's ego was still sore from the scene with Robert of this morning. Raphael had accepted and they started their little 'fights', Simon getting better at dodging but not trying to attack his trainer.

“Simon! Focus and fight! In a real fight you would already be dead!”

The druid tried to used his magic during the fight but he never fought with it and it barely came out like little stones hitting meekly the nobleman. Raphael was less severe than last time. And by less severe, it meant he didn't hit as hard as last time because he was still making snarky comments at each failed attempts Simon made. After a while of useless moves the druid just threw his hands in the air.

“I'm taking a break! I need to breath, I need to relax! I just can't get it right!” he nearly yelled exasperated.

“If you walk away at each difficulties...

“yes! I know: I won't help.” he rubbed his face, sighing. “It has been an hour. I just need a walk and I'll be right back.”

The knight frowned, clearly not happy by his student request but nodded nevertheless. Simon took the oportunity to go into the little woods not far from them. As he walked towards the trees he started to take off his shoes. He sat down against a tree and put his hand in his lap.

 _Magic. I can fight with my magic._ His fingers twiched. _I mastered water and earth. I can make roots like ropes to capture people!_ He closed his eyes to concetrate. He imagined lianas leaping out of the grounds, like whips ready for battle. He tried to feel the adrenaline of a fight so his energy would react that way.

Alas, his mind drifted away from pictures of swords and wars to forests and his family. He thought about them and what were they doing. He squeezed his eyes harder. _No, no, no! Fighting! Combat! If I'm attacked I must now how to react! Raphael would be proud if I do!_ He smiled at the thought. He could prove his worth to the group. Even if Isabelle and Clary insisted that they was nothing to change about him.

Simon opened his eyes and looked around him. Thinking of his friends and family changed the course of his magic: he was surrounded by flowers. His magic had made the plants grow, yes, but not the way he wanted. He cursed and got up.

 _Great! I should have been a gardener, not a druid._ He stroked the petals, picking a few of them he could use in a potion, before going back to where Rapahel was waiting. No way he was letting anyone see what he had done. He had enough teasing for today.

Raphael noticed the look on his face and made sign to him to sit down next to him.

“Want to talk?

“About what? I'm rubbish at fighting. I make potions or heal people for heavean's sake! Why do you insist on teaching me how to fight?

“Because it's going to happen sooner or later. The roads are dangerous and if we are attacked I don't want you to be hurt” he said matter-of-factly.

The druid's head snapped up at that, cheeks turning slightly red.

“Y-you're worried about me?

“Of course! You manage to be bullied by your own donkey.” the knight teased raising a single eyebrow.

“Robert is just a little pesky from times to times.” he smiled back.

Raphael hummed, lifting his head towards the sky. The night was settled by now and you could see the stars mapping the sky. Simon would have appreciated the view if it wasn't for the soft expression the knight wore at that moment. He'd rather looked that than the light's in the night.

He was beautiful. His eyes seemed to be completely black in the dark and Simon cheesely thought he wouldn't mind getting lost in them. _I'm so long gone for him._

“We should go back. They must have finished preparing dinner.”

Simon blinked, reality downing back on him. He made a face at the lost moment before getting up. They started to walk back in silence, the druid still frustrated by his incapacity of training properly. Silence wasn't making thing easier so he decided to ramble about the first that came to mind. He didn't even finished his first sentence that his foot caught into something and he fell forward. So yes, he tripped over his own feet. He did that a lot and he got used to falling down. What he wasn't used to was strong arms catching him before he land on the ground. Arms wrapped around his waist, the druid looked up and he let out a shaky breath when he noticed Raphael's face a few centimeters away from his.

“You really are a damsel in distress.” he smirked more amused than exasperated by his clumsiness.

“I'm lucky to have you as my knight then.” Simon breathed out holding onto him.

The knight chuckled softly, making the man in his arms blush. Being in Raphael's arm at that moment was nothing like the time where he was settle agains him with his full armor on or when he was ridding behind him on Nemesis during the trip. Simon could actually feel the heat radiating off the man, could feel the shape of his arms and shoulders he was clinging on, the beating of his heart. The druid knew he was handsome but having such a close up... _THE HORMONES ARE –_ _Fucking shut brain we know!_ Raphael also seemed lost in his thoughts, still holding him and not getting him properly on his feet. Not that he was complaining. He seemed to squeeze the druid a little tighter as his eyes settled on his lips and that was the key to Simon to act.

As the moment seemed to stretched, Simon brought his hand behind the knight's head and pulled him closer. He gulped and let his look wander on the man's lips. _Carpe diem,_ he thought. Raphael's eyes widened at that, realizing what was happening, and he let go. He litterly just let go of him and Simon fell on the ground with a unmanly squeak.

“Is that how you treat your damsel?!”

“What did you just do?” snapped the nobleman.

Simon, still on the ground, humphed. _What I tried to do would be more accurate._

“I was going to give you a peck on the cheek to thank my knight but apparently he isn't very knightly.

Actually it was more a peck on the lips but from the Knight's reaction better not tell the truth.

He was looking down at him and was clearly taken aback but the druid's actions. Simon didn't understand. For a second, they were practically hugging each other and staring like some lovers in a tragedy tale and the second after Simon was on the ground with a apparently pissed off knight. And even, if the knight didn't reciprocate the feeling, that was growing up inside Simon, there was no need to be so aggressive about it!

“Come on! You're not a naive maiden, a kiss isn't going to pull you into sin!” Simon exclaimed flinging his arms in the air, still on his back. “Or would it? he smirked after a second.

Raphael's lips twitched up in a smile. For a moment, Simon thought the knight was going to tease him back or shrugg it off casualy. Instead, cold features settled back on his face.

“I'm a knight. I have no time in giving into feelings or needs. Keep that in mind.” before turning away.

Simon propped himself up on his elbows staring at the figure leaving the clearing. 

“Giving in uh?” he whispered thoughtfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you liked it and as always, I'm sorry for the mistakes!


	5. I'm sorry, I was full of hope

** I'm sorry, I was full of hope **

 

The next day went slowly. Raphael didn't talk to Simon despite the fact that he was still a babbling mess. At first, Simon thought they could talk this through: he went up towards him when he was preparing Nemesis. Raphael narrowed his eyes and jumped on his stallion, making it go away before the druid could open his mouth. Simon tried to ignore the twist in his guts. _He is still wary about yesterday. I'll talk to him later_. So he just walked back to Robert who rubbed his head against him, feeling his druid's mood.

The knight was silent during the trip and didn't even made any snarky comments at anyone which, of course, didn't go unnoticed. If Clary tried to tease him he wouldn't even roll his eyes. Isabelle and Magnus both tried to start a conversation with him but he just humphed and ignored them. At their failed attempt, they turned to glare at Simon who shrunk on his donkey's back. He didn't want them to be angry at him just because he tried to kiss the nobleman. How could he have known it would put him it this mood?

Clary slowed down so that her horse was walking side by side with him. She glared back at the three people in front of them, taking a stand with her friend, before she warmly smiled at the druid.

“You're alright?” she asked.

“I managed to piss off Raph.” he mumbled. “Didn't you notice he is, Ô so nicely, ignoring me?

“Actually, everyone noticed that. Look, I know that you can piss off literally everyone without even trying-

“That's helping." he sarcastically commented.

“But I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Just tell me what you did and I'll talk to him.

“I tried to kiss him.

“Oh Lord, you did what?” she gasped, looking at him with big eyes. She knew he was a bit careless but that was a whole new level. “You just straight up tried to kiss him?

“Until now it was my way of wooing. Never really questioned it." he blushed under her unimpressed expression.

“You had only seduced horny farmers. Raphael is a nobleman, you need to be subtle.

“Subtle?” he narrowed his eyes and turned slowly towards his friend. “Subtle??” He gestured himself up and down energetically to prove his point. Subtle was never a quality of his!

Raphael chose that moment to turn around. He gave a jaded look to the druid who froze under his watch. There was a second where he opened his mouth, to make a comment, but he just turned away shaking his head. Simon humphed and looked back the red-headed who just patted sympathetically his shoulder.

“What do you suggest? Do I still have a chance in seducing him?

“If you are serious about it yes. Raphael doesn't let anyone near him, he doesn't trust easily and he'll always put his duty as a knight before anything else. You need to go slowly. Maybe next time you try to talk to him... Don't be so straightforward.”

The druid bit his lips, pondering on his friend words. Subtility then? He could do that. Yes, it has to be possible to have a delicate approach about all this.

The next thing he did, when they settled for the camp, was to wait for everyone to do a little reunion about their next move. He heard that soon they'll arrived to the next village but he didn't bother listening. He had a mission on his hand. When no one was looking he started making poppies magically grow around Raphael's bag. The flowers grew and bloomed, as red as blood.  Yes, that was his idea of being subtle.

The knight's eyes went twice their normal size when he saw what he did. Clary who had witnessed the scene face palmed and mumbled something about 'why do you never listen?' while Izzy was giggling at the stunned expression of the man.

Magnus arrived last, raising an eyebrow at the display.

“I would have chosen roses. It's more romantic.

“Poppies are cuter!” Simon said before turning towards Raphael.

His eyes were still wide and he was staring at Simon now. The thought ' _You better have a good excuse for that_ ' was clear on his face.

“It's an apology for yesterday. I didn't mean to be rude and I clearly assumed some things...”

He made a face at his weak explanation. He took in a deep breath and started again.

“Anyway, I don't want it to disturb our trip or the small friendship that was grown between us so... Flowers!” he finished weakly showing the plants around the knight's stuff.

Raphael eyes went to the flowers, then to the druid standing there hopefully, before turning towards Magnus.

“Like I said,” the warlock commented. “I would have chosen roses.

“We know Magnus.” Isabelle rolled her eyes playfully. “But poppies are cuter, I agree with Simon. So?” she then asked at the knight. “I think our little druid deserved forgiveness for whatever he had done.”

Raphael frowned and turned towards Simon who carefully took a step closer. He picked up one of the flowers and handed to him.

“If you don't like flowers...” he closed his fist on the petals, before opening it again: a clover laid in his palm. “You can have this instead? It brings luck!

“I know.” the knight drawled but pick it up nevertheless. He turned it between his fingers and then put it in his pocket. “Thank you I guess.” he said before turning away.

He called Izzy to come and go hunting with him. Leaving the young man standing awkwardly next to the flowers he created. He sighed:

“At least he's talking to me again.”

It wasn't what he had expected but it was better than nothing

“That was really sweet of you Shaun!” Magnus smirked. “But I can say that your magic still needs a little push. You couldn't make more?”

The druid blinked at the comment.

“No? I mean, it's not such a useful spell anyway I didn't push it.

“You need to train your magic.

“I could've but each time Raphael wanted me to fight him!

“Well, tonight you can train whatever you want!” the warlock waved him towards the middle of their camp. “The horses are getting tired, if you can make something to give them some strength then we're takers.”

The druid looked at the animals and pick his bags. That he could do.

Simon actually felt more relaxed while heating and preparing the potions. Robert had laid down not far away from him and was looking him preparing the mixture. When he could, Simon would stretched his arms and gave him some herbs that the donkey would lick off happily. The druid went back to his flasks and carefully measured every leaf and minerals he was mixing in it. _So, some roots... A little bit of mint for the taste, and... where the hell did I put the burdock?_

He let the flask near the fire so it could heat up the mixture and rubbed his hands on his robes. He smiled proudly as the water took the right color. He was a poor fighter but he knew that in the art potions he was a real artist. After a while, he pulled out the potions and settled them to cool down on his bag.

Magnus smiled at the result, lifting one of the potions to look at it.

“Can you give them to the horses? I'll prepare dinner.” the warlock said, satisfied with the druid work. “Believe me, I managed to make Isabelle back off the cooking task but she is getting suspicious.

“Why don't you want her to cook?

“Because health is important biscuit!” he solemnly said.

Simon didn't comment on that and went to the animals. Making the potions was the easy part, now came the time to convinced them to drink the stuff. It would lessen the pain in their muscles and help them for a good night sleep. Clary's horse was the easiest to give the potion. Mangus's was quite nervous and lifted his head as high as possible when he approached his hands. It took the druid a few minutes, stroking its collar, whispering soothingly so it finally accepted to drink it. Isabelle's actually was as smart as the owner. It would take a gulp but not swallow so when he turned his back it would spat it out. After insisting and putting it on its food it ingested it. As a revenge, it nibbled the druid's robe

 _Now Nemesis_. The black stallion who seemed to be as grumpy as Raphael.

“Come on Buddy, it's not that bad.” he whispered while rubbing its nose.

It humphed and turned away, not letting the mixture near its face. Simon rolled his eyes and opted to give it mixed up with some food. He turned his back, to do it when the stallion, who had decided to be a pain, head-butt him in the back. He stumbled with a yelp.

“The hell?!” he looked back at the horse who neighed as if he was mocking him.

“Listen to me Nemesis. Bullying is bad. I was bullied as a human. I was bullied as a salamander. I will not be bullied by a horse while I'm human!

“You get bullied by a donkey. You should felt flattered Nemesis actually looses his time with you.” a voice commented behind him.

Simon turned around slightly annoyed.

“You horse just made an attempt at murder on me and I should be flattered?

“Yup.” Raphael smirked, taking the potions in his hand and walking towards his mount. “Nemesis is like me, he doesn't trust easily. He likes you and would let you stroke him but you shouldn't push your luck.

“I learned that the hard way.” Simon muttered sadly, the memory of the missed-kiss in his mind.

“You did five potions in one evening.” Raphael stated, walking past him, back to the camp. “Magnus was impressed you've done so much.

“When I was in the village and there was an epidemy I had to be able to prepare antidotes and medicine for a whole village as fast as possible. You can't rush boiling water but the ingredients can be dealt with quickly.”

Raphael looked impressed and nodded at his words. He started to walk further away before stopping. He sighed, clearly overthinking something before turning back to him. He was nibbling his lips nervously. The sight caught the druid by surprise and hope bloomed in his chest. Finally, after a few seconds, the knight spoke.

“About yesterday,” he frowned when Simon perked up at that. “I stand my grounds. I have no time for your fling. Let's just act as if nothing has happened, ok?

“I-it's not a fling! I really found you attractive and brave!” he started rambling. In his rant, he didn't notice the light blush that appeared on the knight's cheeks. “I wouldn't call it a fling! I mean you probably think that because I'm a druid and I never got the chance to be in a real relationship but - Oh God I'm a druid.” he stated, realizing something. “Is that why? Because I'm a druid and you're a noble?

“What? No!” Raphael answered, slightly offended. “That is not the reason! Look at Clary and Isabelle, a thief and a knight, it's not about rank or bloodline. I don't judge by these ridiculous standards

“Oh!” he awkwardly looked towards the two women, sitting next to each other with big smiles n their faces. “Oh. Well, I can act like nothing happened. If that's your wish.” he mumbled.

His stomach sunk when the knight nodded. He tried not to look disappointed and pulled out a little flask and handed over to the nobleman. He took it surprised and waited for the druid's explanation.

“Antidote. If ever you go into a fight and the enemy's got poison with him. I did it because it's useful and you seemed to get in a lot of fight. As a knight you probably do a lot of fighting... Why am I still talking? Well, I... I'm going now.” he babbled before leaving to his bed.

He brushed off Magnus was handing him some soup and hid under the few covers he had. God, he was a fool.

The travel continued smoothly after that. As promised, both of the men didn't mention Simon's poor attempt at romance. That didn't stop some poppies discretly growing next to the knight's bag or ending up in Nemesis saddle. If Raphael clearly noticed the magic flowers and sometimes clovers he didn't make any comments. Simon even caught him smiling once but it was maybe just his imagination.

Clary noticed that even with that Simon was less chatty and obviously still pining over the Sleepless Knight. Isabelle and her decided that they had to cheer him up: they would always walk by his side, ask for some stories of his, suggested a race from times to times. Well, the race clearly made everyone laugh: the second Magnus said 'Go!' Robert dashed in the wrong direction and Simon was on the ground cursing his mount at least ten times in a single minute.

It went on like this for three days before the city of Alicante was, at last, visible in the distance. Simon eyes shone with bewilderment. Even miles away the main castle of the city was standing in all his glory, colorful ensign floating in the wind. All around the city an enormous forest was circling it. The second they started to see the trees Simon felt his heart beating furiously in his chest. He didn't know his magic could be attracted by a particular place but it was. When he asked Magnus about it the warlock said it was normal. Alicante's forest had many druids that lived in it, leaving imprints of their magic in it.

To celebrate the soon to be end of their trip Isabelle made dinner when no one was watching. Simon was actually very touched by the gesture until his lips touched the food. It was quite the taste, he nearly choked on it. He was going to put it back down but when he saw the gleaming eyes of the lady he forced all the liquid down his throat.

He was sick not even an hour later. Magnus didn't have the heart to scowl at the woman but forbid her from doing something else to ' _help him back on his feet again_ '. The druid shrugged it off and ask that his medicine bag was brought to him. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he crafted his own potion. Magnus would have helped but healing wasn't his domain. He helped the druid in the preparation while Clary put wet cloths on the sick man neck.

Raphael looked everything from afar. The sight of a pale Simon still talking and laughing made him frown in concern. At the same time he wanted to be next to him, to brush a sticky brand of hair out of his eyes and whisper comfortly to the young man, but he didn't want to give into the affection he was feeling for him. The second he was done with Magnus wedding-crashing plan he had to leave to deal with a bigger problem. Letting himself fall for the awkward and smiling druid would only give to his enemies a chance to get to him.

He looked as Simon drank down his own remedy and made a face at the taste. Their eyes meet and the druid gave him a big smile. Giving in the knight walked over and kneeled by his side. He noticed the druid shivering slightly and gave a little squeeze at his shoulder sympathetically.

“You're going to be alright?

“No problem! Just need some rest now. Sorry by the way.” he gave a sheepish smile. “No poppies for tonight.”

The knight chuckled softly before getting up again.

“Do not worry about that.” he resisted the urge of ruffling the man's hair and left to his own bed.

The knight sent one last glance at the druid who was closing his eyes. 'One more day.'. One more day and they'll be at Alicante.

He'll missed the poppies.

 

Simon jolted awake at the sound of Raphael scream of rage. Next was Magnus cursing and casting fire balls everywhere. Not the best way of waking up. He just sat up as everyone were taking their weapons out and jumping on the intruders.

The druid didn't have time to digest the fact they were being attacked before that one of the intruders rushed towards him. His instincts kicked in and he rolled out of the way, the sword sunk in his matress, an inch away from him.

His body, still healing, tensed and he felt the need to throw up. He clamped a hand on his mouth and forced himself on his feet. He needed to get out of there: he wasn't going to be useful in a fight, he didn't even know where he had left his walking staff. The mercenary caught him by the arm and threw him violently on the ground. The shock sent waves of pain through his body. He was vaguely conscious someone was screaming his name but he didn't really pay attention. His whole mind going blank when the shining steel of a blade was coming for him.

He blinked and called upon his magic. A few lianas pierced the ground to attached themselves at the ankles of the attacker. It wasn't going to harm him but it held him back from ending Simon right now. The druid scrambled back onto his feet and ran towards Magnus who, in a flick of the wrist, cast an electric shock to the enemy.

“Sheila! Stand your ground, there are many of them!

“Still with the names!” he smiled nervously. “At a time like this?!” he raised his hands, ignoring the smirk Magnus wore and tried to see the enemies. At least, if he was still joking it meant it wasn't such a big of a deal. Right?

The dark of the night didn't help and with his body still weak he really couldn't think of any useful spell. Magnus was doing most of the job, swinging his arms, pulling the druid away of danger, casting fire balls who would give them a good view of the many attackers.

Simon caught the eye of a man in completely black robes who had a devilish smile. The light of Magnus spell died down but the druid caught the man lifting his hand aiming at the warlock with a cruel gleam in his eye.

There was no time to think. No one but him had noticed and if he didn't do anything...

He closed his eyes and ran forward, ignoring the panicked calls of the warlock telling him to 'come _the FUCK back_ '.

Quickly the magic coursing through him started acting. His back arched, his hands turned to claws, his bones cracked to get to the right size. It was painful feeling but the adrenaline kept him going straight for the enemy. His claws dug in the ground and his sense of smell suddenly overwhelmed him. Blood, sweet, the smell of the fire. He roared and smashed in the warlock who screamed in horror. The body flew a few meters before landing heavily on the ground. The man groaned in pain. The bear turned back towards the main group.

He growled deeply and charged near the soldiers near Magnus. They saw him coming and jumped away. His sudden form made then back away but they didn't leave just yet. Simon blinked and growled once more. He did it! He was in bear shape!

Magnus seemed astonished by the animal at his side now but quickly focused again when a man started speaking.

“I will repeat it one more time!” called out of them. “Hand us the Sleepless Knight and we'll leave without harming anyone!”

The druid, even if his human part was deeply buried under bear's instinct, managed to get a few words. He groaned and tried to see his companions, to see their emotions. He noticed Clary clutching her arm, her eyes gleaming in fury towards the people surrounding them. He couldn't seem to see Isabelle or Raphael, which worried him. Magnus spat in the mercenaries direction.

“Over our dead bodies.

“As your wish!” the man snarled.

The battle started again. Simon felt the violence rushing in his veins again and turned to roar at a man coming near him. A part of him was holding back, not wanting to kill anyone. He was going to stick to his morals. He couldn't let the animal win over him. Anyway, having a bear roaring at you had quite an effect on people. He planned on scaring them away, hoping it'll be sufficient.

What he should have realized was that not killing the warlock meant making himself a big enemy.

The shard of ice sunk in his skin and his scream was between human and animalistic. He tried to turn, to look where it came but the pain mixed with the bear's instinct was making it hard to focus. He felt people approaching and he swung his claws in anger. He didn't hit correctly, the move making his wounds in his side making him growled in pain. A spear went through his paw and that's when his humanity snapped.'Anger. Hurt. Hunt them.

 _Anger. Hurt. Hunt them_.

It charged. Sword sunked in it's body but it had thick skin. Only the magic blows was getting the bear and it enraged by the fact it couldn't see where was the warlock aiming at it. Anything that moved near it was a prey, was a potential threat and it clawed and bite to kill it. The sudden violence took the mercenaries by surprised and they had a hard time dodging the teeth of the animal. Blood filled the beast mouth and it felt satisfaction when a body stopped moving under its jaws. He snorted, dropped the corpse and licked the blood off his nose. Finally, they had stopped attacking him.

“ _SIMON_ ”

The name triggered something. It lifted his head. Magnus was in front of it. Hand raised.

“Simon. It's me. Magnus! Remember me? Clary? Sir-pounce-a-lot?” he chuckled nervously.

The bear groaned sniffing the air. The human was scared of him. He should be, the bear was a lord of the forest after all. It looked around, dead bodies could be seen. Some mainly due to it's attacks but he didn't care anymore. The pain that was tuned down by the adrenaline of the moment was coming back. It growled and started moving away. The animal was hurt, it needed a place to rest until it felt strong enough to go hunting.

“No, no! No, listen to me! Come back Simon! They had poison on their weapons, we can't help you in bear-state.” the warlock walked closer, hoping to get a better look a the wounds.

The bear roared and got on his two back feet. The man backed away and fire appeared between it's fingers. It studied the scared look of the man then the fire he had cast. It was tired, the bear couldn't afford another fight. The forest was near. It was calling him. He groaned in pain and started running, sinking deeply into the woods not turning back. He heard the humans calling out to something. 

_Simon._

 

“Simon! Simon, fuck!” Magnus cursed as he tried to keep up with him.

Try to run after a bear. These things are faster than normal humans and the warlock cursed one last time as the bear disapeared between the trees. The sound of the heavy footstep disappearing in the distance. He knew it wasn't the druid's fault: shape-shifting was complex and any small disturbance could make the druid loose himself in favor of the animal he was shifting in.

He went back to the camp, exhausted. He couldn't believe that the young man who had appeared on his doorstep, full of smile and never-ending chatting was gone into berserker mode. He had heard about how druids could loose control but it was something else to witness it. The camp was in a poor state when he arrived. Clary had a deep cut on her arm when she had tried to defend herself against a mercenary and Isabelle was trying to make a bandage for it. Raphael had still his sword in hand and was emptying the dead enemies pocket, in hope to know who sent them.

When he saw his friend he quickly got up and ran up to him.

“Where's Simon?” he paled when the warlock sighed. “Magnus? What happened to him? He-

“He lost control and run away in the forest.” he sighed showing the darkness. “I tried to call out to him but he was badly wounded and couldn't reason himself. Damn, Ragnor would've known how to bring him back.” he mumbled rubbing his face.

“There must be a way!” the knight desperately said. “If we just find him, if we talked...

“How? Do you know how to find a bear, in the middle of the night? When it's obviously feeling threatened and would kill you on sight?” Magnus let his hand fall at his side. “Believe me, I want as much as you to find him but even if we were that lucky then he wouldn't let us treat his wound.

“So we're going to let him die?!” he pointed to Clary. “If it wasn't for the antitode that I had, she would already be on her death bed. Simon is probably also suffering we must...

“We had one antitode. Do you know how to make one if two minutes.” the warlock angrily snapped his fingers. “Can you feed it to a desperate bear? Oh! And did I mention that they are fucking mercenaries after us because you didn't bother telling us you angered Camille?!

The shaky breath Raphael let out was his only answer. Isabelle frown at the mention of the name but just shook her head at Clary's confused look. Magnus turned towards the two women.

“We need to pack and leave. There was a warlock among them and he managed to escape. We can't deal with another fight.

“But....” Clary blinked away her tears, looking at the forest. “I can't just leave him..L

“The second we'll arrive I'll contact my friends so we can try to find Simon again. Right now I'm begging you, I'm begging everyone!” he insisted turning towards Raphael who lowered his eyes “We need to go.”

 

Deep in the woods, the bear let himself fall on the ground, blood creating a crimson halo around him.


	6. Missing you is like dying. It makes me numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter and before starting I just wanted to say a big thanks for all the people leaving comments and kudos! I don't always reply to the comments and I'm sorry about it but really it warms my heart and keep me going with this story!  
> Thanks again! And enjoy the chapter!

**Missing you is like dying. It makes me numb.**

Magnus let himself fell on his bed with a sigh. They hadn't stopped running away from the mercenaries until they were inside the city. The sound of their horses's shoes was the onyl thing they could hear in the empty streets. Robert followed them, breathing heavily, the only reminder that there were supposed to be one more person with them.

Isabelle had brought them straight to the castle where she warned the servants of not letting anyone else aware of their arrival. The warlock was impressed that they hadn't busted them out yet, servants are weak to any gossip. They had took the horses and the group went into one of the meeting room. He replayed the scene in his head as Raphael explained himself.

“ _Camille Bellecourt had taken control of a small town where she worked them to death and impose high taxes. It was slavery in every way. The problem was that she had paid the other Lords around her so they didn't denounce her.”_

_The sleepless Knight thankfully accepted the water Isabelle handed other to him, taking a gulp to keep going:_

“ _I took some time, to spy on them, to found Lords who were uncorrupted but I did it and launched an attack on her. The village was freed but we didn't find Bellecourt. She managed to flee before the attack. I knew it was a matter of time before she tries to bring me down._

“ _That would have been great information before the trip.” Clary coldly said. Her arm was still in bandages but at least the poison was neutralized._

“ _I didn't know she would be so quick to react! Three days later I was in Idris for Magnus stupid love quest! Three days! Normal beings don't get back on their feet that fast!_

“ _But Camille does.” Magnus tiredly said. “She got allies, she got assassins, she got power and money which is all you need to get what you want.”_

_Magnus had met this woman a few years back and she was narcissisticssic as she was perverted. The sweet words and the unsaid threats, they were enough to keep you under her grip. And the threats weren't bluff, the warlock had seen with his own eyes what happened to those she called traitors. He was manipulated more than once before he could leave her vicious power play. He guessed she never really appreaciated but the more he stayed away the better for him._

_The knight sighed and let his head rest on his crossed hands. Dawn was showing in the distance, though the stoned windows of the castle. Everyone in the room was wondering if soewhere in the forest, a certain bear was also witnessing this._

Magnus eyes snapped open when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, wobling a bit out of fatigue and went to open it. Not a minute to rest apparently. _My kingdom for five minutes of peace! … Even though I don't have a kingdom._ He thought it was going to be Raphael or Clary. Both of them were wrecked with worry about Simon's absence. He tried to put on a calm facade and opened the door.

He felt his breath caught when someone else was standing in front of him.

The prince Alexander bowed, his eyes never leaving the warlock's. He was in simple black clothes and was wrapped in a dark cloak. His eyes being the only color that were seen on him.

“Isabelle told me what happened.” he said, justifying his presence here.

He looked worried and in the back of his mind Magnus thought ' _Damn, I can't crash the wedding and surprise everyone now._ ”. He nervously laughed and he felt Alec's gaze carefully observing him.

Magnus breathed in deeply and all the events came back hard on him. The attack. Simon shifting into bear mode, desperate to help them. The blood that run down his wounds as he didn't recognize his friends and ran into the forest. Raphael's wounded expression when he saw a withered poppy stuck in his horse's saddle. Clary wincing in pain and ignoring Isabelle comforting and sweet words.

The warlock tried to offer a reassuring smile to the worried look of the prince but he didn't made a good job apparently: Alec pull him against him, offering him his warmth and comfort. Magnus squeezed him tighlty, breathing in the man we had longed to see again. He closed his eyes and let out a humorless laugh.

“I missed you.”

 

Alicante was beautiful, the tinsels swaying in the streets were colorful for the spring festival. Servants were hanging flowers on the walls of the castle and over the windows. The day was fully started and they had lowered the bridge for the travelers and merchant.

Raphael looked at the flowers from the castle's garden and felt his throat tighten. The first time he had met Simon he had talked about the festival in the honor of spring. The druid had listening his eyes gleaming in awe, probably trying to imagine the colors and the city.

_He would have loved the flowers_. He thought bitterly, lowering his head.

How could he've been so naive? He thought that Camille would need more time to get back on her feet. Many lords wanted her gone but apparently they didn't do a good job keeping her at bay. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He needed a plan, something who wouldn't let them helpless if an attack arrived again.

He went through the stables first. Nemesis heined when he arrived. Raphael patted him before turning towards the donkey. Robert was munching the straw around him. He still had all Simon's bags attached on him. They arrived so quickly they completely forgot to take care of him. The knight slowly took off everything.

There were some flasks the druid haven't used, ingredients, his walking stick that he hadn't used during the fight. Raphael smiled at the thought. No matter how much he told Simon, that keeping his weapons near could save his life, he always forgot.

That druid got under his skin with his attempts at conversation, his smiles, his poppies he made grew looking hopefully at the knight. Back when Simon had tried to kiss he had considered letting him. The reminder of Camille still ou there waiting to strike made him reject the young man. ( _He would admit that just letting the druid fall flat on the ground wasn't the best way to do it but the offended look he gave him had been a hilarious reaction._ ) Now that Simon suffered anway of his actions he wondered if he did the right choice.

He closed the bags and left them with the horse's equipement. He needed to get out of there, he felt like he was suffocating.

As we walked pass the servants and other nobles he ran up to Magnus's room. It was probably a risk because the warlock wanted to sleep and wouldn't be kind to him if he woke him up. Raphael knew that a rested mind was better than a angry – tired one but he needed to talk, to prepare a defense, anything to get his mind focusing on important matters. On his way he collided with someone antoher proof that he should go and rest, he is usualy very cautious.

“My apologize S-...” his eyes widened. “Prince Lightwood?

“Santiago.” the man nodded. He send a look from where he came. “You were on your way to see Magnus?

“I was unless you have buisness with him.” he said, arm crossed.

Not that he didn't like the futur King but he hadn't been please to find Magnus heartbroken when the prince ended their relationship. In a way, he understood: duty before love, reason before passion.

Alec frowned at Raphael's defensive attitude. He choose to ignore it and answer to the knight.

“He is resting, I think it's better if you pass by later. Now, I have buisness to attend.”

The knight watched him left and disapear in the corridors. He was three steps away of his friend's bedroom. He turned away, with his own thoughts as company. Better leave his friend rest for the moment.

 

It was the middle of the afternoon when everyone reunited again. Isabelle had called her brother Jace to help. The man was also a knight but also the 'protector' of the futur king. Not that Alec can't defend himself, (' _On the contrary he is magical with a bow' 'Yes, we know Magnus_.') He arrived completely covered in armor and had only taken off his helmet, showing off his golden hair and deep blue eyes. He warmly smiled a the group who tried to smile back but the mood wasn't up for it.

Magnus was sitting near the window, some clothes in hands, checking the distance each minute. He had manage to call his friend, Ragnor, a druid so he could help them. Because going on foot wasn't fast enough he was warned he would arrive in a bird form. 

“Thanks to have arrived here so quickly.” Isabelle said. “As you all know, we are here because we've got three main problems. Camille, Alec and Simon.

“I think I missed something.” frowned the blond knight. “Camille? Simon?

“Camille Bellecourt.” Magnus started, a crow landing near him and croaking at him. “She is a the equivalent of the Evil Queen you'd read in fairy tales. Our dear friend Raphael” who nodded when he was mentionned. “In breaking a village free of her reign he himself on her black list and recenty sent mercenaries after him. If she's trying to put him down on the roads she'll try to reach him inside the city. She's bad news for everyone if she arrives here.

“Right. Evil Queen.” Jace nodded sitting and crossing his hands. “The Alec problem I think it's because he knows why you are here.

“Of course! Last time we said good-bye was when he told me about the wedding and I left soon after...” the warlock sighed stroking the crows neck who tried to bit him.

“ He still going with the wedding?” Clary asked.

“He knows I'm here, crashing the wedding by surprise isn't going to work anymore. Jace, how high is your main tower?” making everyone chuckle.

“Enough!”

Everyone jumped when Raphael fist slammed on the table. He send a dark look to everyone in the room before yelling at them:

“Camille is probably planning our next move and all you can think off is yoru stupid love affairs?! If she managed to get here she won't only come for me! You're also on her dark list Magnus!” he pointed angrily at him. “Must I remind you she's the reason we lost one of ours?!

“And that's were I come in!” a unknown voice rose in the room.

Magnus elegantly hid the newcomer's ... male attribute with the few clothes he had. The man standing before them grabed the man, rolling his eyes.

“If anyone is disturbe by my nakedness they can look away.

“Nice to see you too Ragnor.” Magnus teased. “I'm glad you answered so quickly at my call.

“It wasn't a piece of cake.” he pulled out some trousers and went to sat down. “I've good two good news and two bad news. I won't ask you which you want to hear first, there are all important.”

Raphael rolled his eyes used by the way Ragnor had to announce things. The druid continued, all attention on him.

“Good news! The druids of the forest managed to caught the warlock who was after you. We don't think he managed to report to Camille so you have some more time before her next move. Other good news, in your message you've mentionned a young druid who had lost himself in bear-shape?

“I guess that's Simon?” Jace asked at Isabelle who nodded.

“He was a friend who was travelling with us. During the fight he got badly hurt and ran away. We were without news of him since then.

“Well, we did found a knocked out, badly wounded bear who appeared to be a druid but we are still trying to heal him. He is unconscious for now but we got one of our best healers on him.”

Raphel let out the breath he was holding and felt himself relax just a little. Simon wasn't completely saved but they had found him. Clary nearly jumped out of her chair, a large smile on her lips but Ragnos made a sign to calm everyone down.

“Now the bad news. If Camille doesn't have news of her men that means she will be twice as angry and careful for her next move. She probably won't use force this time, she got political allies so...” he shrugged. “No need to be an oracle to tell it's not going to be mercyful.”

Isabelle felt a uneasy feeling in her gut. If Raphael and Magnus are both ennemies to her, and they are quite close the the Lightwood Royalty, Camille could use their families ennemies to get to them. The wedding and coronation of her brother was coming, they needed to be careful.

“We'll need to warn Alec about this.” she decided. “I'll leave that to you Jace.

“Why is it always me who must tell the bad news?” he mumbled.

“There is still one bad news...” Clary said. She gulped and look at Ragnor who gave a sympathatic look.

“Your friend. Simon. We managed to change his body back to human but... He is not waking up: there is a possibility that he may never wake up. He lost control of his spirit, fell into a coma without pulling out of his animal rage. Because we are using magic to heal him we can't feel his own power and it's possible his soul is long gone.”

A silence filled with dread settled in the room as Raphael eyes turned even colder.

 

Mangus find Raphael later on the remparts staring at the forest. The knight had left at the second the reunion was finished. He didn't want the other to see his state of mind, his hands crossed so he could lesser the shaking. The warlock arrived quietly and lay a hand on his shoulder.

The knight turned slightly and gave him a weak smile.

“I know you feel guilty but it wasn't your fault.” the taller man started, feeling his chest tighten as the small smile left Raphael's lips.

“I should have been there, I should have protected him.

“I saw you. They wanted to slit our throats while we were sleeping and Simon was going to be the first to go but you saw them and pushed the assasins aways. You were always protecting him but sometimes...

“It was not enough.” he finished.

“Sometimes it's never enough.” Magnus thought of this morning, of his prince's arms around him. Why couldn't he make him stay with him, why was his love wasn't enough? It was the same for the knight.

He looked at Raphael who was satring at the sunset, eyes wet with unshead tears.

“If I had known we were out of time, I would have let him kissed me.” the knight whispered.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**And then my heart bloomed**

 

It was like running. It was black and his body felt so heavy. Simon thought he wouldn't be able to move it but as the pain in his flesh lessen he felt it. A spark of his magic. A memory of what he was as a human.

It was like running. Suddenly he was reaching for anything that could make him feel human. He needed to get out of his numbness he was in. He could hear voices, hands touching him: he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or if their were real. He could recall some laughter, some hands holding him, he remembered the back of a horse carrying him. Memories flashed before him as he desperately tried to piece them together.

And then, there was light.

His body arched and he felt himself waking up. At last, after what seemed like a life time to him he opened his eyes.

And there was light.

Way too much light to be honest. Simon woke up with the worst headache he ever had. He tried to get up but two soft hands reached for his shoulders and pushed him back down gently. A calm voice was telling him to stay still, asking him if he was feeling any pain.

_Simon? Simon look at me._

The druid blinked. The man taking care of him had long black hair who had flowers growing behind his ears. He was looking at his chest, hand above the skin with magic slipping through his fingers. A leaf was tattooed on his cheek and he had also strange marks on his hands and forearms. After realizing that staring at his, probably, savior was sort of rude, he quickly did was he did best.

Talking and asking questions.

“What did I drink last night?” he managed to croak looking around him to see the place he was in..

The man raised his eyebrows and laughed, surprised.

“That's the first thing that came into your mind? By the Forest's soul, you are one of a kind!”

Simon laid back down again and felt pain shot through his body. His body jumped and if not for his healer's help he would have fallen out of bed and hurt himself more.

“The hell...” he cringed as he was put back on the bed. “What happened? I remember we were under attack... Oh God, my friends!” he panicked.

The man shushed him and brought some water to his lips.

“They are safe. They went to safety and warned us of your case. You've been out for four days, but I knew you would wake up.

“Four?” he weakly said. “They must be worried sick.”

He looked down and gulped at all the bandages that were wrapped around him.

“I'm Meliorn by the way.” a hand lifted up his head so he doesn't stare and worry about the wounds. “You're actually in the middle of Alicante's biggest forest. We, druids, call it Lorelei's Home.

“I'm... That's great!” he smiled and didn't even flinched when Meliorn tightened a bandage. “I was told it was beautiful! I can't wait to see it. Can I...” he tried to get up but he was pushed back on the bed.

“Stay here for now. You got a glimpse here.” Meliorn gestured towards a nearby window.

Simon eye's gleamed in awe. The trees were enormous, just to look at their roots you could see it. Plants he had never soon were blooming and growing all around. The house where he was was also a full of plants blooming and letting a nice smell of flowers floating in the air.

Meliorn looked satisfied with his work. He took another glass and gave it to the young man.

“Have this. It will make your magic more active but you won't feel like getting up in the next few hours.

“That's fine by me! But after could you let me rest outside? It's such a beautiful day.

“It's going to rain later on.

“I don't care.” he smiled drinking the medicine in one go.

The elder druid smiled softly at Simon and helped him lie down again.

“We'll see.”

A few hours later, Simon is sitting on the porch, the rain sliding on his body. His bandages were lying in his hands and he shivered each time the water touched a fresh scar. Meliorn was preparing dinner and was watching carefully his patient.

“You know I didn't save your life for you to get sick.

“I felt like I haven't felt rain for years...

“That's what happens when your soul nearly vanishes in your own body. You're incredibly lucky: I've already had to deal with this kind of injury but you did give us a fright.

“I need to go back to my friends.” the young druid said, getting up and going back in the house.

His host pointed to him some clean clothes and what to dry himself with. While Simon was dressing up he said:

“I'm not letting you into the city when you're still healing. It was a pain to deal with the shard of ices. Look at yourself, you're close enough to a patchwork!”

Simon turned towards a little mirror on the wall and cringed at the sight. His torso was covered his scars. There were covering his ribs and even near his hips there were cuts. He went to touch one and flinched away at the sting he felt. Some were pretty scary and it's true that by the sight of them it seemed impossible for him to be live after such flesh wounds. He dried himself carefully, not pressing much on the scars. He healed quickly thanks to Meliorn's care but he still felt weak, it was true.

“The wounds weren't that big in your bear shifting but when I call you back as a human the wounds grew during the shift.

“At least it didn't kill me in the process. Thank you again!” the young man smiled. “I thought I was a goner.

“You're welcome. For one who had to train on his own since his childhood years you dealt with it quite well. Now, have some food.” he plunged a big spoon in the cauldron. “You need to eat if you want to get back on your feet.”

Simon sat at the little wooden table and smile at the carved drawings in it.

“You're the first druid I've ever met. It's weird how quickly I feel at ease with you.

“Druids have the same way of thinking, of living.” the man sat down and handed him his meal. “We're also bound to nature and we can feel it in each other. That's why you didn't attack me when I found you. Don't worry about it.” Meliorn gave him a reassuring smile. “You didn't hurt your friends, you left shortly after the fight.

“They must be pissed and sick with worry. Raphael is going to kill me.

“I don't think so. That would be counterproductive. ”

They ate in silence which was rare for Simon but his body was focused on the food. Since he was out for a long time his stomach didn't have anything but liquid to deal with. His happy face while eating made the other druid smile, clearly proud of his cooking.

As they finished eating many people came to visit. The forest Lorelei was the home of many druids and some came by to meet the newcomer. Simon saw how their magic impacted on their physique: some who were masters in shape-shifting had kept animals attributes in their human form. Meliorn was more an earth bender, the flowers in his hair were created by his own magic. He explained to Simon that it's something they gained when they specialized themselves in a special type of magic. As a healer, there isn't much change but Simon would become more and more sensitive about other people's pains and emotions.

An elder druid insisted to bring Simon out for a little walk in the forest. When Meliorn warned that he couldn't walk for long without hurting his wounds one of them suggested to shape shift as a stag or a horse. Simon was pulled on the shape shifter and was brought deeper inside Lorelei's Home. He didn't expect such a warm welcome from the people here then he realized that he was a druid, like them: they weren't going to be suspicious or aggressive towards him.

Meliorn saw the emotions going through the man's head and smiled softly.

“First time in a druid's community.

“Will you believe me if I tell you...” he licked his lips that turned dry out of nervousness. “You are the first druid I've ever meet apart from myself. Obviously.” he finished in a mumble.

“I do. I guess it wasn't easy.” the druid took a fruit from a nearby tree and bit in it.

A woman petting the shape shifter head (who was glaring at her unamused) turned towards Simon with a soft smile.

“Don't worry, you have us now.”

And Simon believed her.

A knight was brought to them two days later. He apparently had been sent on the behalf of the Warlock Bane and the druid Ragnor. Simon jumped on his feet excited when he heard that they were coming to get him and yelped as his healer hit him gently with a wooden spoon. ( _Why do I loose time in healing you if it's for you to be reckless just after?)_ He sent Simon to meditate outside the house while waiting for their guest. Simon didn't complain, he was getting the hand of using magic with ease. Simon couldn't believe how easy it was to understand it now that he had an elder druid guiding him. His concentration was still wobbly but Meliorn was patient. Meliorn was on his porch, smoking his long pipe and watching over Simon when the knight arrived on a white horse.

When the knight stopped, the young man perked up. It wasn't anyone he knew but from the coat of arms on the knigh's armor he recognized the colors of the royal family.

The knight took off his helmet and got down of his horse. Meliorn got up, his robes gracefully floating at each one of his movement. He eyed up the newcomer and made a sign to Simon to come by his side. The knight had blond hair and was impressive. He took a few steps before stopping in front of the two druids.

“My name is Jace Lightwood, royal knight of Alicante.” he bowed to Meliorn who raised an eyebrow amused.

“First time an outsider salute me with such courtesy!” he commented with a smirk. “I was told of your arrival to bring Simon back.

“That is why I am here.

“And I'll have to refuse.”

Simon blinked and turned towards his host. He couldn't stay, what was he talking about? His friends probably needed him and he also didn't complain when the other druids were talking about Simon leaving. Jace was probably thinking the same thing:

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, dumbstruck.

“He hasn't completely healed and I won't let him go unsupervised with some knight. You may know how to fight but not how to care.” he tilted his head and turned his back. “But it would be rude to let you go like this. Would you like some tea my Lord?”

Jace narrowed his eyes and turned towards the young druid who shrugged.

Meliorn poured the tea in the cups a satisfied smile as his guest just sat in his house not knowing what to say or do. After a gulp, Jace spoke again.

“I'm sorry to ask again, but I have received orders not to come back without Simon.

“Well it seems you won't go home yet.” the druid commented pushing a flower in his hair back into place. “You're lucky my house is big.”

Simon raised an eyebrow at the comment and Meliorn winked at his patient without the knight noticing it. The young druid felt sympathetic at the knight who didn't seem to realized how Meliorn was playing with him.

“Are you refusing direct orders from the royal crown?

“My only loyalty is towards this forest and it's people. Royalty is just a word to me and a crown a fancy hat.

“Fancy?” Simon said. “You describe a crown made of gold as fancy?

“You're right. I should have said 'quite extravagant'.” Meliorn thought aloud.

“What am I doing here?” mumbled the knight clearly tired of the turn of events.

“You're having tea my Lord. It's probably the freshest and best tea you will ever taste in this kingdom.

Simon quickly understood that Meliorn loves being a tease. The knight after a few cups couldn't understand the druid's refusal mainly because Simon seemed quite fine. He became aware he was making fun of when Meliorn sent Simon to pick up some moss on some special trees.

As Simon walked away he could hear the laughter of his healer while the knight was getting annoyed at his little game.

The young druid walked through the trees, the grass reaching his knees. Everything was twice as big and impressive. Some trees were so big it was probably there before humans invented writing. The druid sighed contently, this place was heaven. Sometimes he would meet a druid or two either hanging around or also collecting some plants. Simon waved at them before continuing his walk, he felt at home here. It wasn't like back in his village where he would walk head low or stay alone in his wooden house.

It was a strange and warm feeling. _Even though he missed his friends._

He came back an hour later to notice the knight had a flower plucked behind his ear and a slight blush on his cheek. Meliorn seemed as calm as usual and said to Simon that the knight would take him to his friends.

He handed to the young druid a bag with a few herbs and fresh tea.

“I'll pass by the castle to check on your injuries.” he brushed a strand of hair out of the brunette's eye. “Stay out of trouble and if ever you want to stay longer in Lorelei's Home, know that you are more than welcome.”

_You are one of us._

Simon felt tears in his eyes and he nodded with energy. He would come back here, it's certain but he needed to see someone first.

Simon didn't stop talking during the little trip. He could see that the royal knight wanted to throw him off his horse and leave him behind but orders were orders. When they were finally in the city Jace stopped near the castle and invited Simon to walk on foot from there. He asked him to stay not far away from the castle so he could find him quickly and took him to his new apartments. Of course, he didn't listen. When the horseman was out of sight he went in an opposite street to visit a bit.

Alicante was thrice as big as Idris and he couldn't stop himself from wandering and looking at the shops, the people, the bards playing, going trough the streets. After a while the druid trotted happily to the courtyard of the castle, but by then it was nearly sunset.  _I hopeJace's threat about the dungeon wasn't that serious._ He thought as he walked. Quickly his worries were blown away by the sight of the place. Tall walls and towers that seemed to reach the sky were standing before him and the druid wanted to see the world from up there.

If he told his sister about all this, of how he was going to be in a royal castle she wouldn't believe him. As he stared at the place he didn't notice the knights walking back in the castle. He didn't see the man who froze when he noticed the druid looking at the sky a big smile on his lips.

Nemesis neigh was the first thing Simon heard and made him snap out of his dream state. He looked around trying to see where the sound came from. The servants stepped away from him, his demeanor clearly shouting 'druid' and 'not civilized' (well yes he was barefoot but his shoes were dead, thanks to his shape-shifting)

He couldn't recognize anyone and thought it had been his imagination when someone spun him around.

Raphael looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't styled like it used to be. He was breathing hard, and Simon realized that the man had run up to him, in his armor leaving his stallion unsupervised. (which wasn't nice for the stable boy who couldn't approach the horse without nearly getting kicked) The wind blew and the red cape of the knight seemed to be reaching for the druid. Simon wanted nothing more than to snuggle against that man but judging by his expression he was going to let him calm down.

The knight was staring at the young druid like if he was a hallucination, like he couldn't believe he was there, safe and sound. He was eyeing him up and down, his hands holding his shoulders so tightly so he couldn't budge. His attitude made a few people turned to look at them but it was like they didn't exist.

Simon smiled:

“You thought you could get rid of me?”

That made the knight flinched and Simon regretted his words immediately. Raphael spent the last days thinking Simon was dead, lost and that he wouldn't be able to hold him or talk to him anymore. He wasn't, obviously, in the mood to joke about this. He muttered.

“I thought you were gone.

“Raph...

“I saw you disappearing into the forest and there was so much blood.” his voice was getting louder and louder. “I was told they found you but that your soul was lost, that you would probably never wake up and it would have been all my fault!

“What?

“Do you realize how I felt? I thought I'd lost you!!” his fingers were digging into Simon's skin, his voice shaking.

Simon lifted his hands and cupped the knight's face, looking into those deep dark eyes that made him dream so much.

“I'm here Santiago. I'm alive and I'm not letting you go.”

Raphael closed his eyes. He was here, safe, he was alive. Simon was rubbing his cheek with his thumb and that gesture soothed him down to the bone. How did he manage to keep his mind straight when he wasn't there? He felt like it had been a century since he hadn't felt this... happy. He looked back at the druid and his eyes fell on his lips. ' _No more maybe or could have been.'._

Without caring about everyone's eye on them, he pulled Simon into a desperate kiss. He wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. This man was his. Simon was shocked for a second. He clearly remember Raphael saying he didn't have time for this, that they were to act like nothing had happened. His stayed till for a second but when he felt the knight stepping back he grabbed him and pressed his lips back eagerly.

Clary and Magnus's cheering made them broke apart, the knight blushing at the whistles they were making. He groaned at their stupid scene. The servants were whispering curiously and astonished around them. Way to make a scene!

“Wow...” Simon panted and took a deep breath. “If...

“If you say 'If I had known you would kiss me for that.' I swear Lewis...” the knight warned, his lips desperately trying not to smile.

“You're right. We shouldn't be saying things.” Simon smirked before pulling the knight into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last another chapter is done! I couldn't resist to put a little bit of Jeliorn in it! Mea culpa. ^^ The next chapter will be longer to come out because I'm a bit busy sorry! Thanks for the kudos and all the comments it helps to keep me going! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far!


	8. Slipping away

  **Don't let your soulmate slip away.**

 

Magnus didn't like where this was going. Sitting at the royal table next to Isabelle, sipping his wine, trying to deal with small talk. He couldn't possibly understand why he had been invited there. By the queen which made him nervous: Maryse Lightwood has never shown kindness or even acceptance towards Magnus when he was courting her son.

 

The warlock looked at the tons of food displayed on the table but he didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. He would have given anything for a little stew back in the wildlife with his friends laughing at Simon's antics and one of Clary and Raphael's quarrel.

 

Talking about Raphael, Magnus had been happy for him and Simon. They had all been scared and worried about the druid's health until they found him smiling and wandering in the courtyard. He had never seen the knight acting on impulse and rushing towards the young man. Even if it was a nice scene, the warlock was worried that Camille will know about it quickly.

 

The second she'll hear about Raphael having a lover, a druid, she was going to do anything ti get his hands on him. They'll have to be careful.

 

Magnus shook his head, now was not the time to think about plans and Camille. He had others things to deal with.

 

Lydia Branwell the prince's fiancee was looking as awkward as either. Alec didn't know yet she had also participated at the crashing plan wedding. Actually, with all that had been happening they didn't have time to properly discuss the wedding. Plus the king and queen have been warned about the possibility of the threat Camille was and they hadn't decided yet of what measures to take. Were they going to risk diplomatic relationship because she was less than moral about some details or were they going to close their eyes on her whereabouts?

 

But even with all this mess, they hadn't delayed the ceremony and that meant that tomorrow night if he didn't manage to convince Alexander one last time...

 

He was going to loose him.

 

The thought alone cut all appetite in him. He put down his glass and tried to gulp down the sour taste in his mouth. All these nights, discreetly going to the royal's chambers. These hunts were they would wander away from the group to be alone... Did they ever mean anything to Alec? The warlock caught the prince's eye who quickly looked away.

 

_They had to._

 

“Is everything ready for the ceremony tomorrow? I've heard there will be a few more guest.” The king, Robert asked trying to set up a conversation.

 

Bless him he was just trying to make all of this situation less awkward but mentioning the wedding just made Magnus's heart ache. Alec cleared his throat, not happy about the subject, sending a glare to his father who just narrowed his eyes back.

 

“There will be a few druids who will come for the ceremony to celebrate with us the moment. I have given orders to the cooks to prepare some vegetarian meals.” Lydia announced.

 

“Since when do the druids even care about civilization?” asked the queen raising a suspicious eyebrow. The king sighed at his wife antics and poured himself more wine.

 

“Actually, there are many of them that wander in the cities to deal with merchant and lords. There are just discrete about it and rarely share their magic nature for obvious reasons.” Magnus popped in with a cheeky smile.

 

When all the eyes settled on him going from the warm ones of his ex-lover to the cold ones of Maryse the warlock really hoped dessert will come soon. Isabelle seeing her friend's expression poured him a bit more wine with an encouraging smile.

 

The end of the dinner went smoothly thanks to Lydia who started talking about the city she grew up in. Robert seemed thankful that at least someone was trying to be lively and polite at this table. Maryse stayed silent and seemed to be challenging her eldest son by her glares. Alec jaws were tense and anyone could feel the tension surrounding him. After what seemed like an eternity the dinner ended and Magnus swore it was like receiving salvation after a long suffering.  When everyone started to leave the king went to thank the warlock for coming for the event and promising a warm welcome to the new guests whoever they are.

 

Magnus left a bit light headed, the alcohol making him a bit jumpy. He stepped outside, breathing in the cold. It cooled him down a bit and he took it in deeply, trying to get his ideas straight.

 

Who was he kidding? He never thought straight, it wasn't today that it was going to change. He rubbed his face tiredly and started to walk off for his room when he heard someone calling him. He blinked before spinning around.

 

Alexander stopped and took in a shaky breath. He had run up to him and for a second, the warlock's heart felt warm again. That's until he spoke.

 

“I've got news about the Queen's decisions.

 

“The queen?” _Of course you idiot_ , he scolded himself, _why would he come to talk to you? His wedding is tomorrow.  
_

 

“About Camille. She will be free to come and go in the city if she wishes but we decided to put our best spies at work to be sure she won't do anything out of order in the city.” he sighed. “But all the damage done outside the city's walls won't be considered as an offense so tell your friends to be careful.”

 

Magnus gulped, trying to force the information in his head. He nodded slowly. _Raphael. He needs to be aware of this._

 

“Magnus. Please be careful.” Alec raised a hand, wanting to stroke the cheek of his ex-lover but holding himself back. “I can't stand the thought of you being hurt.”

 

 _Same goes to you._ He wanted to say but the words stuck in his throat.

 

The silence stretched and Alec saw the raw pain on his ex-lover face. He sighed, and started to turn away, he shouldn't have shown concern. It was going to be even hard now for the both of them. As he began to walk away a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

 

Magnus's lips were like he remembered, soft with a slight taste of wine behind. Lord he had missed it.

 

 

The warlock knocked repeatedly on his loyal friend's door. The kiss between him and the prince ended with Alec pushing him away, apologizing and saying ' _We shouldn't have done that_ ' and running away. So what did Magnus do? He went to pick some more alcohol! When he already had a few glass he decided that drinking alone sucked and left his room for his best friend.

When the door opened on a annoyed Raphael he opened his arms.

 

“Grumpy! I want a hug!

 

“Heavens Magnus do you know what time is it?” he didn't push him when his friend wrapped his arms around him. “Do you want to talk or are you too drunk for that?

 

“I don't want to be alone. You weren't ravishing your damsel were you? And if you weren't what are you waiting for?

 

“Damsel?! WHY does everyone calls me damsel?!” a voice complained from the room.

 

Raphael shook his head and let his friend come in.

 

“We weren't. Unlike you I don't get physical after one kiss.”

 

Magnus walked in the room and let himself fall on the bed, clearly not noticing Simon who was sitting on the side, hair even more of a mess than usual.

 

“I haven't gotten physical since Alexander... Do you think he has gotten physical with Lydia?

 

“I don't think so. She isn't his type.” the knight said, doubting his friend's good sense under the influence of a bit too much wine.

 

“Oh. And Maryse Lightwood confirmed the fact that Bellecourt would be there for the wedding.

 

“What?” Simon looked confused. “I know I haven't really followed the plot but isn't that... Like letting the wolf in the stables?"

 

There was a silence and Raphael turned slowly towards his lover while Magnus was snickering.

 

"Sheepfold. Letting the wolf in the sheepfold Simon. Back to the point, Maryse could have a plan. By letting Camille enter Alicante without a problem she is taking a big risk but on the other side, Camille would be less suspicious and overwhelmed by confidence. That or they doesn't give a shit a few knights could die.” Raphael commented with a shrug.

 

He gently took off the coat of the warlock who was mumbling in a pillow.

 

“Did you talk to Alec? I mean, it can't be just these news that send you into this state.

 

“I kissed him.”

 

Both men looked at each other. Simon eye's had doubled volume whereas Raphael's just looked unimpressed.

 

“At the beginning or the end of the conversation?

 

“The end! Who do you think I am?!” (he would never admit that Alec was the one talking on due to the wine the only response he thought appropriate was kissing the hell out of him.)

 

“A lovesick man.” he took another cover. “Simon, I'll see you tomorrow.” he said, slightly sorry about the situation. He wanted his new lover to stay with him after being separated by the attack but his friend needed him. They'll catch up later.

 

The druid got the hint and got up ready to leave, smiling.

 

“Sleep well.” he whispered before kissing the knight softly.

 

Raphael blushed slightly and narrowed his eyes at Magnus who was giggling a 'you _'re so cute!_ ' on the bed. Simon left after one last smile leaving the two friends alone.

 

The knight felt a little deja-vu when he noticed Magnus was slowly drifting to slumber completely clothed. He had picked him up in the same state when they had learned about the prince's decision about marrying someone else. He sat on the bed and gently run his hands through his friend's hair.

 

 

Simon was on a little cloud all the way back to his chambers, the taste of Raphael still lingering on his lips. He couldn't believe the knight had chosen him as a lover: it was like a dream come true. They hadn't gone as far as kissing and hugging but that was fine. There was no rush. They needed to appreciate the simple and gentle feeling there were both safe and sound in each other's arms.

 

Also... He slowed down and run a hand on his chest, feeling the scars through his clothes. He didn't want anyone to see these marks, not yet at least. He felt self-conscious about them. There were still pretty ugly to watch and with Raphael falling easily into remorse the druid decided it was for the best.

 

He got inside his room, a soft smile and his lips before letting out a shriek!

 

Sitting comfortably on his bed, with a sheet as clothing, was Meliorn reading a book. He lifted his head and smiled at the young man.

 

“Good evening Simon.

 

“Good gracious fucking what in the heavens?” Simon started gesticulating his hands, astonished. “What are you doing butt naked on my bed?!

 

“Well I could hardly go into the royal's chamber, it would have been awkward.

 

“Because it's not awkward right now? Because I'm awkward about... the whole thing right now.

 

“Calm down, just give me some trousers if you're embarrassed.” Meliorn rolled his eyes and returned to his book. “They've got a nice library here. I never managed to pass the guards before, they're slacking off these days.”

 

Simon cursed and threw some pants at the other who caught it without looking. He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't embarrassed, being a druid made you less disturbed by nudity. Meliorn chuckled at his attitude.

 

“In my defense, I thought you were going to stay in your Knight's bed. Did you make such a poor performance he threw you out?”

 

The younger man blushed at that and let out an offended gasp. He didn't have tons of lovers in the past but that didn't mean he was bad in bed. _(Well it depend on how you see 'bad' because – Brain...._ )

 

“Now, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?

 

“First, because I'm sure you weren't careful with you wounds. I tend to be irritated when I leave a patient not fully recovered. Secondly, I fear that enemies have already infiltrated the castle.

 

“How come you know that?” the young man asked, worry written on his face.

 

The new arriver pushed back his black hair behind his ear with a sigh. Honestly, he had wanted to stay comfortably in the forest but he had seen many soldiers and knights arirving at dusk at Alicante. He didn't recognize the colors and coat of arms they wore and he expected the worse.

 

“Druids are on high alert most of the time. I received information that our dear friends would like to know.

 

“Can it wait tomorrow? Because two of them are kind of not ready to deal with all this mess.

 

“I'll tell them at dawn, it's no problem. Now, shirt off.

 

“What?!

 

“I need to look at your scars, Simon. Don't act like a blushing virgin.”

 

 

The next day arrived and Meliorn insisted that at the first meeting of the morning he had to give his information to the royal family. The prince wasn't there but Isabelle took the charge to listen to the news. The older druid bowed to her, respecting the etiquette due for royal members but the lady knight quickly informed him that it wasn't necessary with her.

 

She guided him and Simon at the round table were all the knights plus Clary and Magnus were for the meeting. Jace 's face froze when he saw who was with his sister. Meliorn turned towards Simon, jut enough for him to notice the amused smirk on his lips. He seemed to have gotten a liking in the blond knight.

 

“Meliorn has come here with important information. So pay attention to what he'll say, it will probably decide our next move.” Isabelle declared before nodding at the druid who took a step forward.

 

“Last night, the druids of Lorelei's Forest have seen many horses and cavaliers entering the city at night. We couldn't figure out their coat of arms... For those who had any. We suspect that there are mainly mercenaries and a few lords commanding them.

 

“You think it's Camille's men?

 

“She is too smart to attack Alicante like that. It's weird that there are so many soldiers. All the King's allies are here for the ceremony.” Raphael wondered.

 

“Let's remind us that you are the one she wants to get her hands on Grumpy.” Magnus said, rubbing his temples.

 

"I'm a rival, you're her ex-lover. Tell me, which one is worse?

 

Meliorn had been clear and precise at the reunion. Explaining what he had seen and the possibility of Camille's next move. Everyone listened carefully and were grateful for his presence and help.

 

Not Simon. The young man was tired because the cheeky druid took the bed and he had to sleep on the ground. Meliorn said he didn't mind sharing but he took all the flipping space. Nope, not happy about it. Simon was falling asleep on the table and Raphael nudged him with his elbow each time he was starting to doze off. The knight wasn't happy about him not paying attention.

 

Meliorn caught them out of the corner of his eyes and smirked at the younger druid.

 

_I hate you too Meliorn._

 

Finally, when the reunion ended, Simon let his head fall on the wooden table. Clary, compassionate patted his head and left, hooking her arm with Isabelle. Magnus made sign at Raphael he will wait for him outside to keep talking about what they had learnt.

 

The knight nodded. Once everyone left the room he turned towards the druid who's forehead was still on the table.

 

“Really? Can't you at leat pretend you were listening?

 

“Raph, I slept on the floor last night. Give me a break.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes and caught the druid's hand. He knew exactly how to wake up his senses. He brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Simon was more awake after that, perking up and freeing his hand to cradle the knight's face. He leaned in and caught his lips, smirking at the soft gasp his lover let out. The druid pulled him and made him sit in his lap, yearning to feel him close to him. The kiss turned dirtier, tongue fighting for dominance and separating just enough to take a gulp of air before quickly joining their lips again.

 

Raphael let his hands roam the man's torso but immediately stopped when a little hiss escape his lips.

 

“You're alright Simon?

 

“Sorry...” the druid muttered embarrassed “Just a scar that's itching....”

 

The knight felt guilt crawling on his back. Seeing Simon so smily and energetic made him forgot he was near death a few days ago. He lowered his head and tried to step away but the druid wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him still.

 

“It's not that bad.” he whispered staring into the dark orbs of the nobleman. “I'm praticaly healed it's just... pretty ugly and weird.

 

“Nothing about you is ugly.”

 

“I wonder if you'd still say that if I turned into a toad...” Simon said teasingly. “Would you kiss me all the same?

 

“No.” he deadpanned making the druid laugh.

 

“Come on! The others are probably waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I've got quite a few things to deal with so it may take some time for the next chapter. Meanwhile, thanks so much for your patience and I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. At last

** At last, you're mine **

The wedding was to happen at twilight. The last ray of sunshine would embrace the future husband and wife and be a sumbolical blessing. Simon witness a little wedding when he was a kid but it had been from afar and he wasn't one of the guest. Now it was different, royalty, in the middle of other guests and with a Knight by his side.

He was fiddling the hem of his robe nervously while Raphael was pulling out some ceremony clothes. He knew that he was officially Raphael's lover so he had to live up to it but the idea of wearing noblemen clothes didn't make him feel confortable. Just when he put another shirt in his arms he mumbled:

“Are you sure I can't just go like this? I will sit in the back if I'm not presentable!

“You will be by my side Simon. It's a royal wedding, even at the back you can't be in your normal clothes. Here try this.” he handed him a long dark red tunic. “Also, everyone while be expecting you to wear my colors now that you're my lover.

“Do they also expect me to swoon at your each and every word? Are there more rules about being a knight's lover?

“There are no rules, stop panicking.

“I'm not panicking!” Simon said open his hands as to show it. What he didn't calculate was the wall not far from him and he hit his hand against it.

Raphael didn't comment but raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. The druid made puppy eyes while rubbing his hands.

“Ok maybe I am.

“It will be fine. If anyone has got something to say they'll have to answer to me. But more seriously. Stay away from anyone you don't know. With Camille lurking about she could have implanted her spies everywhere.

“She wouldn't attack during the wedding would she?

“Oh she is smarter than that. Believe me.” he brushed a strand of hair out of Simon's eye and smiled. “I need to do something before going to the ceremony. Clary and Isabelle are already there by the way.

“I'll join them then!” he gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning the clothes Raphael picked for him “Ugh, I'm going to look weird in those clothes.

“Not you won't. If you really hate them you can ask Magnus for advice.”

He started to leave but stopped at the door. He unclipped the broch holding his cape and went back to Simon. Without a word he just left the red cloth in his hands before rushing out, cheeks slightly red.

The druid stroked soflty the cape and smiled. He picked a simpe shirt and tried it on with the cape on. If his sister and mother could see this, they wouldn't believe it. He breathed in and chuckled, still a bit nervous. He wonder how was Magnus doing...

 

It was tradition to go, as a knight, give you blessings at the future king but he really didn't want to. _'Congratulation, you managed to break my_ friends _heart and you are now making the biggest mistake of your life_.'

Santiago bit his lips, no, not a good way of saying it. He mustn't forget he was going to adress to royalty and he was just mear knight. Finally he arrived at the chambers.

The sleepless knight breathed in deeply, calming himself down and knocking on the wooden door. He could do this and be polite. Being polite didn't mean to smile so it shouldn't be such big of a deal. The second the Prince appeared, all dressed in white and gold, Raphael corrected himself. No smile. Not possible.

“Santiago? I wasn't expecting you.”

The knight bowed down.

“I am here to pay my respect and wish happiness in your union.”

Alexander nodded, his face falling at the thought. He mumbled a thanks before quickly changing the subject.

“I'm not the only one tying the knot. I've heard about you and the druid. Congratulations.

“I bet the whole castle is gossiping about it.” Raphael complained. At the same time he didn't mind, people knew now that Simon was his and messing with him meant messing with the knight. The problem was everyone knew and so did Camille.

“It's unusual. Druids aren't really considered as a wise choice.

“Love isn't wise.” Raphael snapped. “When I met Simon I tried to be 'wise', to not let myself fall for him. I pushed him away and then he nearly died from a stupid attack.”

The knight meet the futur king's gaze and he asked.

“You know what's the worse in a tragic tale? It's the “what if”. Not to know if we could have work it out, not to know the first kiss or the first night we could have shared. The so many adventures that were awaiting us. All of this I could have lost it because I was trying to be wise.”

He stopped to take a deep breath. Alec was looking at him, his expression unreadable.

“I'm no adviser. I can't even hope to change your mind, but you know as well as me that it's Magnus that is supposed to be waiting at the altar. Not Branwell.

With that he left, not turning back. Leaving the prince in his own thoughts and choices.

 

Alexander Lightwood wasn't feeling happy about all this. He wished he could just lock away his feelings and do what was right. But what is truly right? Living a lie and give himself heart and soul to his kingdom? Or give all of it to the one man he loved?

He let out a shaky breath, fist clenched and stomped out of his room. He felt like dying. At least that would put him out of this  situation.

_Be careful what you wish for my Lord..._

 

“Raphael!

Simon took his hand, eyes gleaming. He was all in white and red, the cape around his neck giving him more prestance. Raphael ranked his eyes up and down the man with a smirk, before catching up with the constant babling of the druid.

“You are so handsome! When you came in, like, all the ladies were staring! And look at me! I look ridiculous, Magnus put some green glitter in my hair. Green? When I'm wearing red! I think he wanted to mock me. Glitter doesn't even suits me, I -”

The knight cut him by putting a finger on his lips.

“It's good on you. Don't worry.” he sat, pulling his lover at his side. “How is Magnus?

“He said he'll stay in his room but he's waiting outside to try and talk to the prince one more time. I said we could still try to kidnappe the prince but...

“Kidnapping is not a way of seducing someone. There isn't much we can do now.”

Simon pouted sadly but decided on admiring the place where the ceremony was being held. The place was pitch clean, which that alone impressed the druid and his usual villagers ceremony. He nervously glanced around and when he saw Meliorn he waved at him. His friend smiled back but choose to stay at the back, not really found of meddling with the nobles who were whispering between them about the few druids and warlock here.

Raphael pulled him down, glancing around. He couldn't see Camille and he didn't know if he should be happy or worried about it. People seemed careless in this room, chatting and laughing out loud. Politics are never that innocent. In this place the knight didn't have enough hands to count every person that wouldn't tear a whole city down for a moment of glory. The reason why he became a knight was to stop people like Camille from doing so and he hated to play the hypocrite with all these snakes around him. He must have shown his displeasured because Simon caught his hand and brought it to his lips, calming him down and earning a smile from the nobleman.

While they waited in silence, they notice the sun settling down. Soon the wedding while begin. The King and Queen arrived with Isabelle, and sitting near the altar. Normally then the future King should be there too.

But Alec was nowhere to be seen. The king had a worried expression and made sign to a guard to come. He whispered something and sent him away before rubbing the queens hand reasuringly. Simon sent a look aroun realizing something.

The prince wasn't coming. People were getting impatient and muttering about his absence. If they waited too long the ceremony couldn't take place. Raphael sent a worried look at Lydia who shrugged helplessly. The king and queen were frowning even more now and the king Robert whispered into his wife ear before leaving discretly the scene. The knight nibbled nerously his lips, hope blooming in his chest for Magnus. Did Alexander choose to listen to him and follow his heart's desire?

Ragnor arrived, jumping above the empty chairs. Raphael frown and got up. He didn't have any problem with his way of living but all the royal guests where eyeing him and at this moment, they didn't need attention.

The old druid seemed relieved when the knight arrived. He made sign to follow him outside. Simon awkwardly looked them leaving and decided to wait. Meliorn seeing the empty spot took place and streched his arms.

“What's going on?” asked the youngest.

“How should I know? I'm just waiting for the free buffet after the ceremony.” he yawned. “I did notice a few strange guys sneaking around, but nothing worrysome enough to make a huge fit out of it.

"We should follow Raph and the others no?"

Meliorn tensed and narrowed his eyes. His gaze followed someone also discretly leaving the room and he look back at the younger man.

"I think I know who we should follow..."

 

Ragnor guided Raphael to Isabelle who managed to slip away too, she seemed worried. Clary was by her side, rubbing her arm gently. She took a deep breath and announced directly:

“Alec's missing. We went to see Magnus but he doesn't know either.

“Right.” the man said carefully. He cleared his throat, not really knowing what they expecting him to do. “You think it's a bad sign? He could be reconsidering the wedding.

“He isn't in his chambers, nor he is with anyone we know!

“We could ask Meliorn to look around in a bird form?” Ragnor made a face at the suggestion.

“He doesn't know the castle. Plus, if there are assassins lurking about it's too risky to be a small animal

“Look, he can't be that far! Maybe Lydia knows something?

“Well Jace asked her but she didn't seem to know anything.”

Raphael sighed, hands on his hips. Magnus arrived, his face extremely pale.

"Camille was supposed to be one of the guest, am I right?

"Yes?

"Then why isn't she there?"

Raphael put a hand on his friends arm. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. With their ennemy around they didn't know how to act. And it wasn't the prince style to just disapear. if there was a rpoblem he would make a decision but not leave everyone in the black.  Suddenly a voice drawled, interrupting his thoughts.

“Well, well... The party tourned sour it seems.”

Raphael turned around, hand reaching for his sword, sadly he hadn't worn it for the wedding. He cursed himself for it before taking a step forward.

Camille was in gold and black. The dress falling to ground like the sleeves, hiding her hands. The knight frowned, she could be holding a dagger under it no one would notice. She was elegant and smiled politely to the person around her. Her eyes ended on Magnus and the dangerous glint in them made the whole group tense. She must feel extremel confident to just show herself to them without anyone around.

“Bellecourt... If ever you-

“If ever I waht? Please! You gave me too much credit. I can't plan such a theft just like that.” she laughed sweetly. “I just came to look around. I've got eyes everywhere, maybe I can help?”

Isabelle clenched her fist and stomped forward.

“What are you waiting for then? Tell us where he is!

“Darling! Our future King maybe needed some time alone don't you think? After all, he is making a serious decision. I don't want to just go spy on him and disturb him!" She made a fake-shoked voice but the smile appeared again.

“What do you want Bellecourt?”

She fake-sighed. Studying her nails.

“I don't really want you to disturb him. Oh, but we can find a compromise?”

Raphael calmed down and straightened himself.

“I think I'm seeing where this is going.

“You managed to steal a town from me. Fine, have fun with these rascals. But I want your word to stop tracking me, you and your other little lords. Swore it on your name Santiago and I'll give you a hint of where our dear Prince is.”

“If I don't.

“Then I guess we'll leave the prince to rest.” In peace her smile meant. She was carefull. Each one of her words implying but never denoucing herself.

“I gave you my word.

“Raphael don't -” Clary tried to stop him but he raised a hand.

“Until you make another mistake. The next time, I won't miss you.

“You could still miss more Santiago.” she threatened. “I saw the prince going to the little chapel, the one where there is a ceremonial well. I think he wanted to clear his mind.”

Raphael took Isabelle's hand and dragged everyone in the direction.

“Ragnor, go fetch the others!”

They ran .

 

Simon pulled the head of the prince in his lap. meliorn was prearing the potion with the few samples he had with him. The prince seemed peaceful, his quiet breathing becoming weaker... and weaker... The druid looked around helplessly. His friend was too deep into the healing to spare more time to the energy weakening in the other man's body. The brown headed guy had to do something. A blueish light enveloppe his fingertips and he poured his magic in the other's chest. He closed his eyes and tried to slow the poison even more, giving his own energy to keep Alec with them. He felt his own heart skipping a beat when he tried to give more of his energy but he felt Meliorn's hand pullign him away. He heard a 'don't need you faiting as well' and saw the healer pouring the remedy into the victim's mouth.

"Good thing we saw that guy snooping around! By the way, how do you know how to fight? You're a healer!" Simon commented.

"Being a healer don't necesseraly mean helpless." the man smirked. "He should be out of danger but we need to give him a bed and a peaceful..."

Magnus arrived banging the chapel's door and rushing to the unconscious prince. The two druids just had time to step away before everyone else arrived panicking.

“Alec? Alec it's me Isabelle! Please my brother, my big grumpy brother open your eyes!” she pulled him in her arms. “It's me, everything is going to be fine.”

"What can we do? Was he poisonned?" Magnus had tears in his eyes. "Please, tell me he's fine."

Meliorn put his hands on his hips and looked at the pack that arrived. Which a very offended voice he declared.

"He is fine, but he won't be if you keep cackling like geeses around him! Simon and I found him and cleared whatever was in his blood."

Raphael turned towards Simon. He didn't know if he had to be happy or annoyed.

"That easily?

"The poison didn't seem mortal. It's something easy to recognise: it sends people into coma but if you find him quickly it doesn't make much pain. Two days without help and it can get complicated but as we arrived like what... Half an hour after? He's going to be back on track in no time."

Raphael saw the prince blinking and his shoulder fell down.Of course Camille wouldn't threatened the Prince life. She made it look like it for them to be scared and to give her exactly what she wanted without risking anything for herslef.

"That clever devilish bitch." he muttered.

Alec looked around quite confused. Meliorn was puling people away to let him breath a bit but the prince noticed one person who resisted and stayed by his side. He grabbed the warlock's hand, a weak smile on his lips.

“Magnus...

“I'm here Alexander. I not leaving your side.” he kissed his forehead. “I was so scared...

"You don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

The king and Queen weren't happy about the situation. Their heir to the crown arrived past nightfall with his warlock lover and declared that he was the one he wanted to wed. Lydia was actually quite happy about it even if she didn't say anything. The king did complained about kids and how they never know what they wantbut he gave his blessing anyways. Maryse narrowed her eyes at Magnus, suspecting that he was the one who stopped Alec from coming to the wedding. Camille left shortly after having Raphael's word. He was going to stick to it, he wasn't one to just lie and go behind people's back but he felt like a fool. He kept cursing and grumbling about what he should have done instead of falling head first into her lies. Simon took him back to there chambers, trying to lift his spirits up.

After all... Magnus has never been this happy. Their 'quest' was finally coming to an end, a happy end lucky them.

 

"Now what?" The knight said arms flailing around. there were back in their romm and Raphael still was angry. "She away, I gave my word about it and she's probably planning a new way to drag me down!

"There is no witness of your deal. You can still go after her.

"But I know I gave my word. If it wasn't a stupid trick of her I would have keep it nevertheless. It's just..." he breathed in deeply, trying not to scream in frustration. "It's not finished. I'll get her."

“In that case, next time, you'll have me to fight with you. Well, I'm rubbish at fighting so maybe not. Damn I saw Meliorn kicking someone's butt, it was impressive! ”

The knight smiled at the energy his lover had said those words. His eyes were gleaming and he had been a bit lost with all the moving about of the group. The knight  pulled him in his arms, feeling himself calm down when he felt his warthm against him.

' _Yes. You of them all will stay by my side._ '

"I love you Santiago. Do you know that? I don't care if some crazy evil queen is after you: as long as you want this cranky druid that I am I'll cherish you until the day I die.

"My little damsel in distress." he chuckled ignoring Simon protesting high pitched coment. 'I AM NOT a damsel!'. "When did I get so lucky.

They moved together and their lips collided. Wandering hands gripped hips and soft gasp escaped from both of them. Simon felt panick rise in his chest when Raphael hand's went under his shirt.

"The marks... Wait!" he sighed. "they don't hurt but they're pretty ugly I..." He gulped. "I don't want you to see me like this.

"Nothing about you is ugly Simon. I want to kiss each one of your scars.” he whispered against the druid's lips. “I want to feel every inch of your skin under my hands and lips.”

Simon relaxed against him. He smiled shly when, slowly, he undressed himself. He shivered at the look the nobleman had, as his clothes reached the ground he stepped out of them. “I'm yours Lord Santiago.”

“I'm yours Lord Santiago.”

The knight eyes settled on the marked torso. He brushed his hands against a scar that climbs near his ribs before pulling the man against him. Tonight, he could finally hope for a happy ending. For him, Magnus and every lover in this castle.

“But you won't escape Lewis's family dinner! I still need to bring Robert back to his true master. he sulked this morning! After all the things I did for him! Heaven, I miss Touchwood...”

The druid would never change. Luckily for Raphael, he knew exactly how to shut Simon up.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thanks everyone for reading this story, for the comments and kudos! I really felt happy writing it even if I had a hard time ending it. I hope you have enjoyed the end! (even with all my mistakes, pardon my poor french soul who can't write english properly!) I'm working on another fanfiction (medieval saphael again. Yeah i love this AU.) that's why it took me some time to finish this one. Sorry for the delay! Welp, thanks again for reading! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! English isn't y first language so I apologize for the mistakes. I'll try to post a chapter each week, but I might struggle on that. Kudos and comments are really appreciated. I hope you liked it!


End file.
